True Sky
by yuki-azure
Summary: keadaan bertambah buruk dengan musuh yang menyerang secara membabi buta. tsuna berhasil mengumpulkan tiga guardiannya namun apa selanjutnya? sementara itu apa yang sedang direncanakan cielo? permainan baru saja dimulai
1. prolog

Disclaimer: Katekyou Hitman Reborn Punya Amano Akira

Warning: Bahasa kaku, banyak typoo, salah penggunaan EYD

Story: True Sky

Genre: Hurt/ Comfort , Angst , Family, Friendship

MIND TO READ AND REVIEW?

_:::TRUE SKY:::_

" _doushite?" renung seorang anak di depan sebuah mayat yang bersimbah darah "kau bilang akan menemaniku sampai akhir bukan?" ucapnya berusaha setegar mungkin_

 _Dua orang lain nampak mendatangi anak yang sedang menahan tangis tersebut. Tanpa menolehpun anak itu tahu tamunya. Karna bagaimanapun hanya mereka berdua yang berhasil selamat dari neraka ini_

" _jadi yang kulakukan selama ini hanya memperpanjang hidup mereka di tangan 'nya'?" anak itu menatap mayat yang sudah menjadi dingin. Bukan hanya satu, ada banyak mayat bergelimpangan disekeliling mereka_

" _ini semua bukan salahmu" seorang anak lain yang lebih muda darinya menyemangati "kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik" hiburnya_

" _tapi yang kulakukan malah membuat kematian mereka lebih menyakitkan. Kalau aku tahu ini, aku tak akan memimpin perang yang hanya membawa mereka pada kematian" anak itu masih menyalahkan diri sendiri. Bagaimanapun juga itulah kenyataannya. Dialah yang mengusulkan perang yang membawa harapan terang ini menjadi neraka hidup_

" _tidak ada gunanya menyesal! Mereka yang sudah mati tak bisa hidup lagi. Bahkan dengan kekuatan trinisette sekalipun tak akan bisa mengubah apapun. Selain itu, kita telah menang! Dunia telah selamat. Kita bisa membangun kembali dunia dengan manusia yang tersisa" seorang lagi yang jauh lebih tua dari dua anak lainnya mencoba memberikan motivasi kepada dia yang sedah kehilangan semangat_

" _trinisette?" anak itu menoleh pada orang yang mengatakannya. Lalu sebuah ide gila terlintas di benaknya "itu dia! Dengan itu aku yakin bisa mengembalikan dunia" anak itu menatap ke arah mayat di depannya "semua orang akan bisa hidup lagi"_

 _Dua orang lainnya menyadari apa yang sedang dipikirkan anak itu hanya menatap horror padanya dan mencoba menghentikannya_

" _kau tak bermaksud melakukannya bukan? Kau tahu resikonya tidak main-main" ucap orang yang lebih tua_

" _itu gila! Kita bisa memulai kembali segalanya dari sini" saat anak itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dari belakang mereka terlihat suatu ledakan dari sebuah gunung berapi_

" _kau lihat? hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai dunia ini hancur dan kembali seperti semula. Lagi pula kalau kita memulainya dari sini, tak mungkin bisa melihat mereka lagi" anak itu terdiam sejenak melihat langit yang sudah tertutupi oleh asap "aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mengembalikan dunia" selanjutnya tubuh anak itu bersinar saat kedua orang lainnya berusaha menggapainya. Namun telat, karna kurang 1 cm lagi mereka berdua mendapatkan pemuda itu, dia sudah hilang tanpa jejak_

 _Dua orang lainnya hanya bisa pasrah menerima keputusan orang yang memang egois itu. dengan tatapan sedih kedua orang itu menaatap sebuah cincin yang ditinggalkan anak tadi. Sebuah cincin berbentuk sehelai sayap sebelah kiri berwarna putih yang sudah ternoda dengan darah_

' _sayonara! Vongola decimo!' batin kedua orang itu ketika kesadaran mereka mulai menghilang_

 __:::TRUE SKY:::__

 _ **Seorang anak merenung di depan sebuah mansion yang sudah menjadi puing-puing. Dia meratapi mansion itu dengan tatapan kosong "apakah yang kulakukan tak ada gunanya?" tanya anak itu entah kepada siapa**_

 _ **Selanjutnya dua orang lainnya datang menemuinya. Tanpa menolehpun dia sudah tahu siapa tamunya, karna mereka adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengerti rencana sang langit**_

" _ **kau lihat? Bukan rencanamu yang salah, hanya saja takdir berkehendak lain. Kita bisa membentuk dunia yang baru. Dimana manusia bisa hidup bahagia" seorang pria yang umurnya lebih tua dari anak itu memberi saran**_

" _ **aku tak bisa! Aku sudah berjanji akan melindungi mereka! Tapi karna keegoisanku, mereka berakhir" ucap anak itu bersedih namun tak ada air mata yang nampak turun dari matanya. Hatinya sudah lama membeku. Dia bahkan tak ingat menangis di pemakaman ayah dan ibunya. Bahkan di pemakaman orang yang penting baginya, air matanya selalu terlihat kering**_

" _ **itu bukan salahmu, wajar jika kau takut akan kematian! Kau tak bisa menyalahkan dirimu karna hal itu" seorang gadis yang umurnya lebih muda darinya menyemangati**_

" _ **kalian tahu? Dia memberiku kesempatan lagi" anak itu memandang cincin yang ada di genggamannya. Cincin berbentuk sehelai sayap sebelah kanan berwarna putih, seolah sayap itu adalah lambang kebebasannya**_

" _ **jangan bercanda, kalau kau lakukan itu, kau akan berada di neraka abadi" gadis itu memperingatkan**_

" _ **keadaan dimana mati adalah keinginan tapi kau tak bisa melakukannya. Itu jelas-jelas adalah neraka abadi" pria itu mencegahnya tak ingin Pemuda yang baru saja merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke 15 bersama teman-temannya itu pergi begitu saja. Pemuda yang sangat tegar, dia tak yakin bisa menemukan orang lain dengan hati sekuat dirinya. Orang biasa pasti sudah bunuh diri atau menjadi gila sejak mereka dilahirkan. Itulah yang membuat pemuda ini spesial**_

 _ **Pria itu menatap lekat manik pemuda dihadapannya yang penuh tekad. Dia hendak mengatakan sesuatu lagi untuk mencegahnya sebelum kata-kata pemuda itu membuatnya tercenggang**_

" _ **aku sudah berada di neraka hidup selama 30 tahun! Berada di neraka lebih lama dari itu tak ada bedanya hanya saja..." anak itu berhenti sejenak "saat aku melihat senyuman di wajah mereka, maka itu akan mengobati penderitaanku dalam sekejap. Obat yang tak bisa kutemukan di dunia yang terkutuk ini" ucapnya penuh tekad**_

" _ **kau yakin?" sang gadis nampak ragu untuk mendukungnya. Namun, saat gadis itu melihat mata pemuda di depannya yang penuh tekad, dia tak bisa berkata apapun lagi**_

" _ **baiklah kalau itu maumu!" sang gadis menyerah. Pemuda itu menoleh pada pria disampingnya yang masih enggan namun akhirnya setuju juga**_

" _ **baiklah tapi ingat! Seberapa banyak dan kerasnyapun kau menjerit, aku tak akan pernah datang padamu!" pria itu memperingatkan**_

 _ **Pemuda itu tersenyum sebelum tubuhnya bersinar dan kemudian menghilang dalam fajar yang mulai memperlihatkan dirinya "arigattou! Futari tomo!" kata-kata terakhir pemuda itu sebelum menghilang**_

' _ **sampai jumpa, OUR BELOVED SKY!' batin kedua orang itu sebelum mereka juga mulai menghilang**_

 **_:::TRUE SKY:::_**

 **Yeai! Akhirnya muncul lagi dengan fic baru sementara fic yang lain hiatus *digepuk reader**

 **Saya persembahkan fic ini setelah membaca beberapa fic genre hurt/comfort dan angst. Dan entah kenapa setelah itu muncul begitu saja ide ini di otak saya. Kemungkinan chapter satu akan realis besok kalau di kelas saya tak ada kegiatan (maklum, kan masih pelajar)**

 **Saya ingin minta pendapat anda sekalian setelah membaca prolog aneh ini. Apakah fic ini masih layak lanjut atau di hapus saja saya serahkan pada kalian**

 **Oh ya, mungkin ini akan jadi fanfic pertama saya dimana saya tidak menggunakan OC. Jadi semua chara disini asli cannon. Yang akan menjadi sorotan adalah vongola decimo and guardian, varia and arcobaleno. Tapi akan ada juga pemeran lain seperti simon, chavallone dll namun hanya sebagai figuran saja**

 **Sepertinya kalian sudah tahu tentang enam orang yang ada di prolog ini. Malah akan aneh kalau tak ada yang sadar setelah ada kata-kata spoiler nyangkut disana *dilempar dan nyangkut di rambut lambo***

 **Pokoknya saya tunggu tanggapan dari kalian! Akhir kata selamat membaca!**


	2. first hell

TRUE SKY

Sawada tsunayoshi sang vongola decimo sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Matanya terlihat sangat lelah padahal ia tak melakukan apapun. Sang tutor dari neraka berdiri di ambang pintu sambil memegang sebuah palu seberat 10 ton yang siap untuk di arahkan pada murid kesayangannya

"bangun! Dame-tsuna!" tutor kejam itu membanting palu tersebut dan membuat yang bersangkutan terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya

"reborn! Ini hari minggu! Kau tidak perlu membangunkanku sepagi ini" ucap sang korban sawada tsunayoshi

"seorang boss mafia tidak punya waktu untuk bersantai! Dia harus siap kapan saja! Sekarang bangun! Kita akan mulai berlatih setelah gokudera dan yamamoto sampai" ucap sang hitman terbaik di seluruh dunia tersebut

"baiklah,aku akan bersiap" tsuna bangkit dengan pasrah. Sang hitman itu memperhatikannya sebelum keluar ruangan

"15 menit lagi gokudera dan yamamoto akan datang! Kau harus sudah siap sebelum itu atau..." tsuna bersumpah melihat senyuman iblis di wajah sang bayi arcobaleno ketika dia mengubah hewan peliharaannya leon menjadi pistol sebelum ia akhirnya keluar ruangan meninggalkan tsuna sendirian

Tsuna mulai melangkah tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat kalender, dia memandangi kalender itu dengan sedih. Hanya beberapa detik kemudian dia melangkah ke arah pintu sambil bergumam tak jelas

TRUE SKY

(storm and rain)

Bel pintu kediaman sawada berbunyi dengan nyaring. Sang pemilik rumah sawada nana membukakannya dan menemukan dua sahabat putra tercintanya sedang berdiri disana

"sumimasen, apa..." gokudera belum sempat bicara ketika ucapannya diputus oleh nana

"ara, gokudera-kun dan yamamoto-kun! Reborn-chan sudah mengatakannya padaku. Silahkan kalian naik ke kamar tsu-kun! Kalian tahu kamarnya kan?" tanya nana dengan riang. Dia memakai baju yang lain dari biasanya "aku akan pergi ke pesta teman lamaku! Jadi tolong jaga tsu-kun ya!" ucap nana sebelum pergi meninggalkan rumah

"hai! Serahkan padaku! Akan kulindungi juudaime dari bahaya apapun" ucap gokudera membungkuk pada ibu decimo tercintanya

Setelah itu kedua orang itu naik ke atas menuju kamar tsuna saat melihat reborn bersikap siaga di depan pintu kamar tsuna yang terbuka

"kodzou! Ada apa?" tanya yamamoto mencoba mendekat

"apa terjadi sesuatu dengan juudaime?" gokudera yang sudah panik menerobos begitu saja saat reborn berteriak

"jangan masuk!" teriak reborn menghentikan gokudera yang sudah diambang pintu. Yamamoto menyusulnya dan berdiri di samping reborn

Gokudera dan yamamoto bingung apa yang mengganggu reborn. Yang ada di dalam kamar itu hanyalah tsuna yang sedang memakai kaos kuning dan jaket hijau toskanya duduk bersandar di jendela dan menghadap ke arah luar. Mereka tak menyadari apapun ketika merasakan api kabut yang sangat tipis menyelubungi kamar itu. dan seketika mereka tahu apa yang dimaksud reborn

"siapa kau?" reborn mengacungkan pistolnya pada tsuna yang kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya. Bisa dilihat mata tsuna saat ini berwarna biru dan sangat dingin. Seperti dia adalah orang lain "kau tak bisa membodohiku dengan ilusi rendahanmu"

"ilusi rendahan?" tanya tsuna tertawa "kalau aku memang ingin menyembunyikan diriku aku bisa melakukannya. Tapi aku memberi celah pada ilusiku untuk membuat kalian sadar" ucap tsuna dengan dingin seolah dia sedang berada dalam hyper mode dengan seringaian yang menyebalkan

"15 menit yang lalu tsuna masih baik-baik saja! Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya reborn

"vongola decimo?" orang itu mengejek "seharusnya kau tahu bahwa dia ada disini arcobaleno reborn! Aku hanya meminjam tubuhnya" ucapnya dengan santai

"teme! Apa yang kau lakukan pada juudaime?" gokudera menyiapkan beberapa dinamitnya. Mengeluarkan sistema C.A.I di saat seperti ini akan menimbulkan masalah baginya

"kau mau membunuhku? Jika kau melakukannya maka sawada tsunayoshi juga akan mati" ucap tsuna dengan tenang. Dia tahu bahwa mereka tak akan melukainya

"kenapa kau merasuki tsuna? Apa kau ingin membunuh tsuna?" tanya yamamoto menyiapkan shigure kintoki

"membunuh? Jika itu yang kuinginkan aku bisa melakukannya bahkan tanpa merasukinya. Vongola decimo terlalu lemah untuk itu" dia mengejek

"teme! Juudaime adalah yang terbaik dari yang terbaik. Jangan menyebutnya lemah" gokudera benar-benar marah saat ini

"Aku memiliki tuntutan" ucapnya datar "aku ingin vongola membantuku dengan sesuatu" ucapnya "tubuhku yang sebenarnya sedang terkurung di suatu tempat, aku ingin vongola membantuku mendapatkannya kembali" ucap orang itu mengabaikan gokudera begitu saja

"kau yakin sekali kami akan membantumu" reborn masih menodongkan pistolnya

"pertama, kalau kau tidak mau menurutiku, maka aku akan menekan pelatuk ini" tsuna mengarahkan moncong pistol ke kepalanya sendiri yang membuat gokudera dan yamamoto panik bukan kepalang. Bahkan reborn memasang ekspresi yang belum pernah di buat olehnya

"kalau kau melakukan itu, kau akan mati" ucap yamamoto

"aku hanyalah ilusi. Aku bisa keluar dari tubuh ini sepersekian detik sebelum peluru mengenaiku dan aku selamat serta nyawa decimo melayang" jawab tsuna dengan enaknya saat mendemonstrasikan rencananya

"alasan kedua? Kau punya alasan pertama jadi kau juga punya alasan kedua bukan?" tanya reborn. Tsuna hanya menyeringai

"karna kalian punya hutang padaku" ucap tsuna. Seketika tempak api kabut menyelimuti dirinya dan ketika api itu hilang tsuna berubah menjadi orang lain

Seorang pria dengan tinggi sama dengan tsuna memakai jubah berwarna hitam yang menutupi tubuhnya. Dia memakai topeng yang menutupi wajah dan rambutnya. Topeng yang mirip dengan milik cheker face hanya saja berwarna oranye

"namaku cielo, kurasa kalian sudah tahu nama itu bukan?" tanya orang itu memperkenalkan diri. Mata gokudera dan yamamoto membelahak lebar. Bahkan reborn cukup terpukul karnanya

"kau..." gokudera dan yamamoto bicara bersamaan sebelum reborn menoleh ke arah mereka

"kalian mengenalnya?" tanya reborn

"ya, tak mungkin aku melupakan orang yang sudah menyelamatkanku ketika aku diculik 8 tahun yang lalu" ucap gokudera

"dia adalah orang yang sudah menghiburku saat aku kehilangan ibuku" jawab yamamoto. Mata reborn melebar

"dan aku adalah orang yang sudah menyelamatkan para arcobaleno saat mereka hampir jatuh ke jurang karna tak biasa dengan tubuh mereka" cielo berucap dengan bangga "kalian memiliki hutang dan kalian belum membayarnya" ucapnya menyeringai

Reborn memang tak suka dengannya, tapi dia adalah tipe orang yang akan mengembalikan hutangnya bagaimanapun caranya. Dan kelihatannya orang ini tak punya niat buruk terhadap tsuna sehingga mungkin tak masalah mengikuti permainannya

"selama kau bersumpah tak akan mencelakai tubuh itu, aku akan membantumu" ucap reborn

"reborn-san/ kodzou" gokudera dan yamamoto berteriak bersamaan karna tak percaya akan jawaban reborn

"aku bersumpah atas kode omerta, apa itu cukup?" cielo memandang reborn lagi "tak ada cara untuk menyelamatkan decimo kecuali mengikuti tuntutanku"

"baiklah kalau begitu" gokudera dan yamamoto membulatkan tekad

"sebelum itu, panggil guardian vongola yang lainnya! Aku butuh mereka juga" ucap cielo "panggil mereka dengan nama ozoora no cielo dan mereka akan dengan senang hati datang karna mereka juga memiliki hutang yang banyak padaku"

"apa yang kau inginkan dengan guardian vongola?" tanya reborn. Tapi cielo mengarahkan pistol ke kepalanya sendiri

"jangan lupa aku punya sandera disini. Lebih banyak pertanyaan maka semakin banyak waktunya berkurang" ucapnya mengancam. Ketiga orang itu hanya diam. Bagaimanapun tsuna adalah orang yang berharga bagi mereka bahkan reborn. Melakukan hal yang salah dan kehilangan kepalanya akan menjadi bekas luka seimur hidup bagi mereka

"baiklah, aku terima" ucap reborn

"ah dan juga..." ternyata masih ada tuntutan lainnya "kumpulkan semua orang jam 9 pagi di atap namichuu. Ada yang telat maka tahu akibatnya. Aku harus pergi dan jangan khawatir! Sawada tsunayoshi akan baik-baik saja. Kalau aku membunuhnya maka aku tak akan bisa mendapatkan kembali tubuhku" ucapnya sebelum menghilang

"juudaime/tsuna" gokudera dan yamamoto hanya bisa panik

"reborn-san!" gokudera meminta penjelasan pada reborn

"aku tak merasa dia akan mengingkari janjinya. Yang jelas sekarang, segera kumpulkan penjaga" ucap reborn "gokudera ajak lambo dan panggil ryohei. Yamamoto panggil mukuro dan chrome. Aku akan pergi ke namimori dan mengabari hibari" ucap reborn "sebaiknya cepat. Kita tak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan pada tsuna" dan dengan begitu reborn langsung menghilang

TRUE SKY

(mist)

Seorang pemuda berambut ungu yang mirip nanas walaupun dia tidak mengakuinya sedang duduk di sebuah kursi usang menatap langit dari balik jendela

"mukuro-sama?" suara seorang gadis menyadarkannya dari lamunan singkatnya. Gadis itu berada dibalik pintu dan enggan untuk membukanya

"ada apa nagi?" tanya mukuro melihat gadis itu terdiam hendak mengatakan sesuatu

"apa ada yang mengganggu anda?" tanya gadis itu nagi atau chrome dokuro. Kelihatannya dia menyadari raut yang tidak biasa di wajah pemuda yang memiliki rambut sama dengannya

Mukuro hanya terdiam sebentar memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan pada gadis itu. "aku hanya teringat teman lama" jawab mukuro akhirnya. Meskipun sudah tidak menjadi satu dengan gadis itu tapi mukuro merasa bersalah jika dia membohonginya

"teman lama?" chrome memiringkan kepalanya untuk bertanya lebih lanjut

"yah, meskipun begitu bukan teman seutuhnya sih, bisa dibilang aku memiliki hutang yang besar padanya" ucap mukuro "setelah melihat topeng yang dipakai cheker face, aku jadi teringat dengannya dan entah kenapa itu membuatku marah"

Chrome membelahakkan matanya, topeng yang dipakai cheker itu yakin dia pernah melihatnya sebelumnya "apa itu topeng berwarna oranye?" perkataan chrome yang tiba-tiba membuat mukuro tersentak dan menatap gadis itu "namanya cielo of the sky" ucap chrome pelan

"nagi, kau tahu tentang dia?" mukuro bertanya tanpa tawa khasnya. Chrome tidak pernah melihat pemuda itu begitu panik "maukah kau menceritakannya untukku?" pinta mukuro. Chrome mengangguk, mana mungkin dia berani mengelak perkataan mukuro, malah menjadi sebuah kebanggaan untuk bisa menjawab keinginannya

"6 tahun yang lalu, ketika aku tersesat di hutan karna wisata sekolah aku diserang seekor singa, dia menyelamatkanku dan bahkan mengantarku sampai ke rumah karna rombongan sekolahku sudah pulang untuk melapor polisi. Berkat dia aku bisa hidup sampai sekarang, kalau tidak mungkin aku sudah menjadi makanan singa itu" chrome sedikit bergetar ketika menceritakannya

"khufufu, jadi begitu, kau juga punya hutang rupanya" tawa mukuro kembali terdengar "kelihatannya dia orang yang sangat suka membuat orang berhutang padanya"

"maksud anda?" chrome bertanya tak mengerti

"beberapa tahun yang lalu, aku lupa tepatnya. Dia tiba-tiba datang padaku dan menyerahkan peta pelarian untuk keluar dari estrano famiglia bersama ken dan chikusa. Saat itu aku sudah menyerah akan hidup, namun dia datang padaku dan memberiku semangat. Jika tidak ada dia, mungkin aku masih menjadi kelinci percobaan mafia itu. aku berhutang sangat banyak padanya dan saat aku akan membayar hutang itu aku tak bisa menemukannya dimanapun" jelas mukuro

"kalau begitu aku akan sangat senang kalau kau mau membalasnya" ucapan seseorang dari balik pintu mengagetkan mukuro dan chrome. Siapa sangka kalau penyusup itu rupanya penjaga hujan vongola decimo

"khufufu, yamamoto takeshi! Kelihatannya kau sudah bosan hidup dengan pertama menyusup ke tempatku dan kedua kau memotong ucapanku" trident yang entah dari mana asalnya kini sudah siap di tangan mukuro membuat yamamoto sedikit mundur sambil mengangkat kedua tangan di depan dadanya minta diampuni

"tunggu mukuro. Tsuna berada dalam masalah! Seseorang merasukinya dan..." yamamoto berhenti bicara ketika trident itu sudah menancap sempurna di dinding 2 cm di sampingnya. Yamamoto hanya meneguk ludah

"khufufu! Kau pikir aku akan peduli padanya? Apa kau minta aku untuk mengusir roh itu? aku bukan pendeta. Jadi pergilah sebelum..." perkataan mukuro langsung diputus oleh yamamoto yang tak mau kehilangan nyawanya

"yang merasukinya adalah cielo of the sky!" meskipun secara logika yamamoto akan langsung dibantai karna memotong perkataannya, tapi yang menyelamatkan yamamoto adalah nama orang yang merasuki tsuna. Meski benci tapi dia berterima kasih pada cielo

"apa maksudmu?" tanya mukuro menarik tridentnya agar yamamoto bisa menjawab dengan jelas

"dia meminta seluruh guardian vongola untuk membentunya mendapatkan kembali tubuhnya, jika tidak maka dia akan membunuh tsuna. Dia bilang kita pasti akan membantunya karna kita punya hutang yang besar padanya" jelas yamamoto memilih kata-kata yang tepat. Dia tak mau nyawanya melayang lebih cepat

"kita? Jadi kau juga berhutang padanya?" tanya mukuro

"yah begitulah..." jawab yamamoto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal

"khufufu, baiklah aku akan ikut. Tapi bukan karna sawada tsunayoshi. Aku adalah tipe orang yang pasti akan mengembalikan hutangku bagaimanapun caranya secara berkali-kali lipat" ucap mukuro "chrome..." mukuro hendak menghentikan chrome ketika gadis itu mengangguk

"aku ikut mukuro-sama! aku juga punya hutang dengannya" ucap chrome

"baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Saa, yamamoto takeshi! Cepat tunjukkan jalannya sebelum tubuhmu berlubang" ancam mukuro menunjukkan trident yang tergenggam di tangannya

Tak mau mengurangi umurnya yamamoto segera membawa mukuro dan chrome bersamanya. Dia merasa iri dengan gokudera karna walaupun ryohei itu berisik tapi dia tak akan membahayakan nyawanya, setidaknya yang harus dikhawatirkan adalah telinga menjadi tuli. Tapi kau tak akan mati hanya karna itu bukan? Dan sekarang yamamoto harus menahan aura membunuh yang keluar dari tubuh mukuro sepanjang perjalanan mereka. Chrome sepertinya sudah terbiasa karna dia hanya menghiraukan aura itu

TRUE SKY

(thunder)

Lambo ikut begitu saja saat dia diseret oleh gokudera. Itu karna tadi dia sempat mengintip sebentar ketika cielo menampakkan dirinya dan itu membuat lambo senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan penyelamatnya

"aho-ushi! Tumben kau mau ikut begitu saja" ucap gokudera yang senang saat lambo hanya mengikutinya tapi juga merasa aneh karna biasanya mereka harus saling melempar bahan peledak

"urusai aho-dera! Ini untuk cielo-nii" ucap lambo. Mendengar nama cielo disebut dengan suffix yang tidak biasa gokudera berhenti

"apa maksudmu dengan nii? Kau bahkan tak pernah memanggil juudaime yang sudah menyelamatkanmu ribuan kali dengan panggilan itu" gokudera entah kenapa merasa terganggu dengan itu

"urusai! Cielo-nii adalah satu-satunya yang mau berteman dengan lambo-san! Dia adalah kakak lambo. Bahkan saat lambo pergi untuk membunuh reborn, cielo-nii selalu bersama dengan lambo-san menyelamatkan lambo-san" teriak lambo. Gokudera membelahakkan matanya. Saat cielo mengatakan bahwa semua guardian vongola memiliki hutang padanya, kelihatannya itu bukanlah bohong

Gokudera terdiam. Dia tahu alasan yamamoto dan lambo berhutang padanya. Mukuro adalah mafia jadi pasti ada yang dia lakukan berhubungan dengan itu. tapi apa yang bisa dihutang oleh si bodoh ryohei dan prefek hibari? Ryohei hanyalah warga sipil, kurasa itu bukan menyangkut nyawa. Dan hibari? Apa dia diselamatkan saat dihajar preman? Itu tak mungkin. Lalu apa alasannya?

TRUE SKY

(Sun)

Sasagawa ryohei duduk di teras rumahnya ketika adiknya kyoko baru saja pulang dari belanja. Ryohei menatap adik satu-satunya itu

"ada apa oni-chan?" tanya kyoko yang merasa aneh ditatap

"tidak, hanya saja..." dia menghentikan ucapannya "aku tiba-tiba teringan dengan cielo of the sky" jawab ryohei

"cielo of the sky? Oh maksudmu cielo-kun?" kyoko mengingat sesuatu

"apa kau masih ingat?" tanya ryohei

"tentu saja! 5 tahun yang lalu aku dibawa ke hutan oleh teman-teman oni-chan. Dan ketika kau datang dan menyelamatkanku, oni-chan menggendongku. Tapi kaki oni-chan terluka sehingga terpeleset dan kita jatuh ke arah jurang" jels kyoko

"yah, aku benar-benar minta maaf saat itu" ryohei mengingat kecerobohannya

"kalau saja cielo-kun tidak ada disana waktu itu, kita pasti sudah mati" ucap kyoko "dan setelah dia menolong oni-chan membawaku yang tidak sadarkan diri ke rumah dia langsung menghilang"

"yah, aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia menyelamatkan kita waktu itu" ucap ryohei

Dari kejauhan gokudera yang hampir sampai ke rumah sasagawa memataung ditempat. Ternyata saat dia bilang mereka semua memiliki hutang itu memang benar. dia tak akan terkejut dengan apa yang akan diceritakan hibari meski mungkin dia akan terkejut juga nantinya

Gokudera berjalan ke arah kediaman sasagawa dan menjelaskan semua hal pada ryohei ketika kyoko sudah masuk rumah. Dia tak mau membuat gadis itu menjadi khawatir. Dan benar saja, sedetik setelah itu gokudera harus menutup telinganya atas teriakan ryohei. Sebaiknya dia segera memerisakan diri ke dokter untuk mengecek apakan pendengarannya menurun

(TRUE SKY)

(Cloud)

Hibari yang sedang tertidur nyenyak di ruangan komite kedisiplinan membuka matanya ketika seekor... maksudnya seorang bayi bertopi fedora muncul di atas mejanya begitu saja

"apa yang kau inginkan, akanbo?" hibari membuka matanya malas namun tertarik dengan bayi itu. karna apapun yang dibawa bayi itu tidak pernah membosankan

"aku punya pesan dari cielo of the sky" ucap reborn to the point sekali. Seketika mata hibari terbuka lebar karna terkejut "jadi kau juga punya hutang padanya ya?" reborn berpikir siapa orang itu sampai membuat semua anggota vongola berhutang padanya

"dia muncul? Dimana dia?" tanya hibari berdiri dan memasang tonfanya "kamikorosu!" perilaku hibari berbeda dengan yang reborn bayangkan. Dari pada berhutang, hibari seperti memiliki dendam pada cielo. Dan sekali lagi reborn baru ingat bahwa yang ada dihadapannya adalah hibari kyouya

"apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" hibari kyouya paling benci berhutang pada seseorang. Dan daripada menganggap perasaan itu sebagai balas budi dia akan menganggap perasaan itu kebencian

"dia menjebakku ke dalam 10 musuh yang menghajarku kemudian menyelamatkanku" oke, reborn tak paham dengan maksud perkataan hibari. Itu jelas-jelas adalah sebuah dendam. Bahkan siapapun pasti akan menginginkan orang itu mati

"aku sedang dikejar oleh orang bersenjata api yang menembak tangan dan perutku lalu membawaku ke rumah kosong yang ternyata persembunyian para bandit" reborn mengerti sekarang. Perasaan hibari adalah hutang budi tapi juga dendam

"dan dia adalah orang yang mengajarkanku untuk tetap hidup" ucapan terakhir hibari tidak begitu terdengar karna dia bergerak mendekati pintu namun reborn bisa mendengarnya dnegan sangat jelas. Dan saat itu dia menyimpulkan kalau orang yang memiliki hutang terbesar kemungkinan adalah hibari

TRUE SKY

(Sky)

Sawada tsunayoshi terbangun di suatu tempat yang tidak ia kenal. Di depannya ada seorang pemuda dengan jubah hitam dan dan topeng cheker face berwarna oranye. Terlihat dia menyeringai namun kemudian tersenyum sedih pada tsunayoshi

"lakukan sesukamu! Kau sudah memenuhi janjimu dan sekarang giliranmu" ucap tsuna. Pemuda itu kelihatannya tidak suka dengan nada bicaranya "saa" tsuna mengulurkan tangannya

Pemuda bertopeng itu meraih ulurannya dan dengan itu tubuh tsuna berangsur menghilang "ini adalah apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membayar hutangku. Tolong jaga mereka" dan saat tsuna menjadi kumpulan cahaya lalu pecah, sosok itu tersenyum sedih

"ah.." ucapnya "jangan khawatir, decimo! Penderitaanmu sudah berakhir" dan sosok pemuda bertopeng itu menghilang dari sana

TRUE SKY

(sky arcobaleno)

Boss giglio nero yang kebetulan sedang berlibur ke jepang sedang bersantai di kamarnya ketika sebuah api berwarna oranye menyeruak dari balik jendela. Gadis kecil itu menatapnya dalam. Dia tahu benar siapa dia dan apa yang akan dilakukannya disini

"kau yakin?"tanya gadis itu pada sosok api yang kini menampakkan seorang pemuda memakai topeng"meskipun kau tak ingin, tapi kau pasti akan melukai perasaan sawada tsunayoshi, kau tahu itu kan?" tanya yuni

"sawada tsunayoshi sudah mati. Dan ini adalah keinginannya" jawab sosok bertopeng itu. yuni hanya menghela napas

"baiklah, aku tak bisa menghentikanmu karna aku dan juga arcobaleno lain berhutang padamu! Dengan begini hutangku terbayar" ucap yuni

"tentu, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu, yuni!" ucap sosok itu lalu segera menghilang

TRUE SKY

Reborn menunggu di atap bersama hibari yang berdiri di pojok sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar atap

Detik berikutnya gokudera dan yamamoto yang telah membawa penjaga lainnya tiba

"khufufu! Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa orang itu tiba-tiba memanggil kami?" tanya mukuro

"jadi dimana si brengsek itu? kenapa dia tak ada disini?" tanya gokudera marah karna apa yang terjadi pada tsuna

"akhirnya kalian sampai" sebuah suara dari atas mengejutkan mereka bahkan juga reborn. Mereka menatap ke atas dan menemukan tsuna terbang di atas sana

"sawada tsunayoshi, apa yang kau lakukan disana?" tanya hibari yang tak tahu situasi tsuna

"khufufu! Jadi apa kau cielo?" tanya mukuro. Tsuna hanya menyeringai "sebaiknya kau tunjukan wujud aslimu sebelum aku marah" trident sudah ada di tangan mukuro dan siap untuk dilempar kapan saja

"baiklah!" api kabut menyelubunginya sebelum menampilkan sesosok pria bertopeng oranye dan memakai jubah hitam

Mukuro, hibari dan ryohei membelahak. Mereka sangat yakin bahwa sosok itu cielo hanya saja dia lebih tinggi dari saat mereka bertemu dia. Tapi topeng oranye dan jubah itu tak akan mungkin mereka lupakan

"terima kasih sudah datang!" cielo membungkuk "nah, sebelum aku menjelaskan tuntutanku, silahkan lihat film yang akan kuputar ini" ucapnya seketika api indigo menyelubungi mereka. Mukuro dan chrome juga kaget karna api itu terlalu besar untuk mereka patahkan

Sedikit demi sedikit mereka membuka mata dan menemukan suatu pemandangan. Reborn mencoba mencari cielo tapi hasilnya nihil, dia tak ada dimanapun untuk ditemukan. Dan reborn dikejutkan dengan suara yang menurutnya tak asing. Dan diamenemukan dua sosok yang ia kenal dekat muncul dalam kabut yang dibuat cielo

TRUE SKY

(pemandangan dalam ilusi)

"daijobu desu ka, kyudaime?" seorang pria berambut kuning pendek bertanya pada orang disampingnya yang lumayan tua dengan rambut putihnya

"ehm, iemitsu! Kau larilah terlebih dahulu" ucap orang tua itu pada orang yang dia sebut iemitsu

"tidak mungkin aku membiarkan kau sendiri. Vongola bisa membunuhku kalau aku sampai melarikan diri dan meninggalkan bos mereka vongola nono" iemitsu berkata dengan panik sambil membantu orang tua itu berdiri. Orang tua itu adalah bos vongola ke sembilan yang juga bernama timoteo

"mengertilah, kita berdua tak mungkin bisa selamat bila begini" ucap timoteo "aku sudah memberi perintah kepada arcobaleno untuk menjaga tsunayoshi-kun" ucapnya

"tsuna? Apa maksudmu?" tanya iemitsu tak mengerti

"mengertilah iemitsu! Aku sudah tak punya umur panjang! Apa yang bisa kita lakukan adalah menyerahkan vongola pada tsunayoshi-kun! Dia adalah harapan terakhir vongola! Dia akan menjadi vongola decimo" ucapnya. Iemitsu hanya terdiam menanggapinya "mungkin kau akan membenciku karna melakukan sesuatu pada anakmu, tapi kita tak punya pilihan lain" lanjutnya

"kau tahu aku tak mungkin membencimu! Aku tahu bahwa ini akan terjadi. Dan dia juga jenius, jadi tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan" iemitsu akhirnya berkata sambil memberi senyum "tapi aku tak akan bisa melakukannya sendiri! Kau sebagai boss sebelumnya juga harus membantunya! Berdirilah" iemitsu membantunya yang akhirnya mampu untuk berdiri

Saat mereka berbincang, seseorang mendekat ke arah mereka. Dia memegang sebuah sabit, mirip seperti sabit dewa kematian dengan jubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya

"mitsuketa!" ucapnya girang "vongola nono dan boss cedef! Kalian akan berakhir" ucapnya mengayunkan sabit yang mengeluarkan beberapa api. namun api tersebut terpental. Saat iemitsu dan timoteo menengok, mereka menemukan lal mirch sedang berdiri disana sambil mengarahkan senjatanya ke atas

"kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya wanita itu mendekati mereka "reborn mengirimku kemari untuk mencari tahu keadaan kalian! Dia minta maaf karna dia sedang dalam misinya"

"lal mirch! Salah satu anggota cedef dan merupakan petarung yang kuat. Rumor mengatakan seharusnya dia dikutuk menjadi arcobaleno! Tapi dia mengalihkan kutukan itu pada kekasihnya" ucap malaikat maut itu "seharusnya tubuhmu menjadi bayi, tapi berkat vongola, kau bisa kembali ke tubuhmu"

"siapa kau?" lal menatap orang itu garang setelah apa yang dia ucapkan

"membunuhmu akan menjadi menarik" dia mengarah ke lal mirch. Wanita itu tak siap menerima serangan dan akhirnya tertusuk kalau saja timoteo tak menghalangi

"iemitsu" lal berteriak bersamaan dengan bom asap yang dilemparkan timoteo untuk melindungi mereka. Namun orang yang menusuk iemitsu itu berbicara melalui headset yang dipakainya. Samar-samar lal mendengar pembicaraannya

"apa? Kembali sekarang? Tapi aku baru saja membunuh singa vongola . . . baiklah kalau itu adalah perintah . . . ya, aku sudah menusukkan racun saraf pada vongola kyudaime, dia tak akan bertahan lebih dari lima menit . . . baiklah, membiarkan wanita ini hidup untuk menyampaikan pesan" ucapnya lalu segera pergi sebelum asap menutupi tubuhnya "nyawamu selamat! Tapi berikutnya aku akan memburumu" dia tertawa puas melihat raut wajah lal dan meninggalkan mereka

Bom itu tak lama bertahan. Hanya 10 detik lamanya. Dan lal segera berlari menuju iemitsu yang terluka. Kelihatannya orang brengsek itu juga menaruh racun di sabitnya. Lal mengguncang tubuh lemah iemitsu

"bertahanlah! Bantuan akan segera datang. Iemitsu" lal berteriak frustasi. Dia tahu bahwa umur bosnya itu sudah tak panjang lagi

"lal mirch" sebuah suara datang dari belakang lal dengan lemah. Saat pemilik suara itu sampai di samping lal, dia tiba-tiba terjatuh di dekat iemitsu "ambil iini dan berikan pada tsunayoshi" timoteo menyerahkan sebuah kotak perhiasan

"kyudaime, ini?" lal mirch menerima kotak itu dengan tatapan tak percaya, diaa tahu betul apa yang ada didalam sana "sekarang pergilah" ucap timoteo mulai kehabisan napas

"lal, tolong jagalah tsuna" ucap iemitsu

"tunggu! Aku tak mengerti maksud kalian" lal menjadi panik "kenapa kalian berkata seolah tak ada harapan lagi?" tanyanya

"sebelum tim medis datang, racun yang dia berikan akan sampai ke otak kami! Lal mirch, mengertilah! Saat ini hanya tsunayoshi-kun yang bisa memimpin vongola untuk masa depan yang lebih baik. Lindungilah dia" napas timoteo menjadi berat dan lebih berat

"sekarang pergilah sebelum musuh kembali! Lal mirch! Ini adalah perintah terakhirku sebagai bos cedef dan juga atasanmu" teriak iemitsu

Lal ingin sekali bertanya lagi tapi dia tahu dia tak boleh melakukan itu, jadi dia hanya menuruti permintaan mereka dan pergi dari sana "aku akan pergi, tapi tolong jangan menyerah dulu. Kalian pasti akan selamat! Aku akan memanggil tim medis dan segera kembali" lal mirch segera berlari

Iemitsu tersenyum setelah kepergian lal dan dia menekan suatu remot yang menyebabkan ledakan di seluruh bangunan

Saat wanita itu sudah sampai di luar, tiba-tiba saja terjadi ledakan hebat "apa yang terjadi..." lal mirch merasa dia melihat sesuatu seperti remot ada di tangan iemitsu. "jangan-jangan, iemitsu! Kyudaime!" dia berteriak ketika bantuan vongola datang

"lal mirch-san! Dimana kyudaime dan iemitsu-sama?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka

"mereka masih didalam. Meledakkan diri untuk menghancurkan markas musuh. Cari mereka! Ada kemungkinan mereka masih selamat. Aku akan pergi" dia langsung pergi begitu saja membuat orang-orang disana terheran

"tunggu, kemana kau akan pergi? Keselamatan kyudaime adalah yang terpenting" seseorang menangkap bahunya yang bergetar. Pria itu tahu bahwa saat ini pikiran wanita itu tak bekerja sebagaimana mestinya. Dia hanya berusaha tegar. Pria itupun melepaskannya

"mereka sudah memberikan kepercayaan mereka pada anak iemitsu, sawada tsunayoshi sebagai vongola decimo! Jadi aku akan segera ke tempatnya sebelum dia ditemukan musuh" jawab lal tanpa berbalik dengan suara rendah "bagaimanapun perintah tetap adalah perintah" diapun segera berlari

TRUE SKY

Seorang wanita berambut biru panjang sedang berdiri didepan sebuah rumah ketika pintu depan terbuka dan menampakkan seorang anak berusia tujuh tahun keluar dari sana

"kaa-san, ittekimasu!" anak itu menoleh kebelakang untuk memberi salam pada ibunya

"itterasshai" jawab seorang wanita dari dalam. Lal menatap anak itu yang mengingatkannya akan bosnya yang mati di depan matanya sendiri. Anak itu berlari keluar pagar sebelum dia berhenti ketika melihat ada orang asing berdiri disana

Anak berambut coklat itu menatap wanita didepannya kebingungan. Dia tidak lari kedalam namun juga tidak melawan. Dia hanya berdiam diri menjadi patung. Anak itu kemudian tersenyum padanya "konnichiwa" ucapnya menampakkan senyumannya "kaa-san ada didalam dan..." anak itu tak melanjutkan ketika dia mencoba untuk lari dari lal

"matte!" dengan mudah wanita itu menghentikannya untuk melarikan diri "kau tahu siapa aku?" tanya lal padanya. Senyum cerah anak itu berubah menjadi senyum kesedihan. Dia berhenti untuk berlari namun masih membelakangi lal

"jangan katakan apapun tentang otou-san" dia berbisik namun masih bisa didengar oleh lal yang membelahakkan matanya "terutama pada kaa-san" anak itu mengibaskan tangan lal tapi masih diam di tempat "orang seperti dia tak pantas ditangisi"

Lal baru sadar akan adanya seikat bunga yang digenggam anak itu dengan erat. Dan saat ini dia meremasnya "orang yang tak tahu bahwa keluarganya sealu mengharapkannya pulang tapi dia sendiri malah pergi ke tempat yang tak bisa kami jangkau" suaranya parau seperti hendak menahan tangis,namun tak satupun air mata keluar

"tsu-kun" seorang wanita keluar dari rumah itu dan menatap anaknya yang bersama orang lain "ara, lal-san!" wanita itu memanggilnya "ie-kun sering bercerita tentangmu! Terima kasih sudah selalu membantunya. Apa ada yang kau butuhkan?" tanya nana dengan ceria

Lal mirch menatap ke arah anak kecil disampingnya yang mulai kehilangan senyumnya lalu dia mengatakan dengan tegas "sawada iemitsu telah wafat pagi ini saat bertugas" memang belum pasti tapi 99% menyatakan bahwa dengan keadaannya tak mungkin ia bisa keluar dari ledakan itu. nana menjatuhkan vas yang sedang ia pegang untuk dibersihkan. Vas itu menjadi serpihan di lantai

"apa?" wajah wanita itu sawada nana menatap tak percaya sementara anaknya menggeretakkan giginya. Sekarang wanita itu mengerti kenapa anaknya bertingkah aneh. Mungkin dia sudah merasakan hal ini. Dari dulu, instuisi anaknya selalu tepat

"dan sekarang..." lal mirch hendak mengutarakan maksud utamanya ketika sang brunette menarik lengannya dengan kasar

"jangan bercanda!" teriaknya frustasi "kau pikir aku akan menerima begitu saja kata-kata orang uta itu..." anak itu terdiam seketika seperti menyadari apa yang barusan dia ucapkan "lupakan!" dia melempar bunga yang dia bawa kepada lal dan berlari memasuki rumah dengan menyeret nana

"bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Siapa dia sebenarnya?" tanya lal. Sesaat kemudian dia menerima berita dari anak buahnya "ada apa?" tanya lal "apa? Tubuh iemitsu tidak ditemukan?" tanya lal panik "baik aku akan kesana"

Wanita itu berlari dengan kecepatan penuh. Baru lima menit dia meninggalkan kediaman sawada ledakan terdengar dari sana

"apa itu?" lal segera mengalihkan pandangan dan berlari kembali. Dia merasakan suatu hal yang salah dan saat dia sampai disana, rumah itu sudah menjadi puing-puing "nana-san! Tsunayoshi-kun!" dia berteriak namun tak ada yang menjawabnya sampai dia merasakan hawa kehadiran musuh dari arah lain dan segera mengejarnya

TRUE SKY

(beberapa saat sebelumnya)

"tsu-kun!" nana berjongkok mensejajarkan diri dengan putra semata wayangnya yang sekarang mulai menangis "aku tahu kau melakukannya lagi, katakan padaku" nana mencoba menahan tangis sebisa mungkin untuk mendapatkan keterangan darinputranya tersebut

"aku ingin membantu tou-san agar dia segera pulang. Dan aku melihat kamera mereka dan hanya menemukan tou-san yang tertusuk karna melindungi wanita tadi. Dia mengucapkan sesuatu padaku lalu meledkkan dirinya! Kenapa orang seperti itu harus menjadi ayahku?" tsuna berteriak frustasi "aku belajar hacker untuk membantu tou-san, bukannya melihat kematiannya"

Nana memeluknya erat, dia tahu tentang ini. Dia dan iemitsu tahu bahwa tsuna bekerja sebagai seorang hacker. Iemitsu sering mendapat bantuan darinya dan setelah diselidiki, dia akhirnya tahu bahwa itu adalah tsuna. Oleh karna itu dia memutuskan untuk berlibur ke jepang menemani putranya itu tanpa tahu bahwa ini akan menjadi liburan terakhirnya saat dia diminta untuk mengawal nono yang melakukan kesepakatan dengan seorang boss di jepang

"jadilah pemimpin yang baik dan lindungi semua orang" nana mendongak pada anaknya yang masih terisak "kau adalah yang terbaik..." suaranya semakin mengecil "aishiteru!" dan dia tak lagi bersuara ketika dia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Nana tahu apa yang dia ucapkan adalah kata-kata terakhir suaminya. Dia memeluk tsuna erat

"dia percaya padamu, tsu-kun" ucapnya "dia mempercayakan semua harapan padamu!" ucapnya lagi "kaa-san tak akan menangis" nana berucap seraya menghapus air matanya lalu menatap mata tsuna "karna itu tsu-kun juga harus kuat! Aku tahu bahwa kau sangat menyayangi ayahmu. Dia juga demikian, sangat menyayangimu" tangisan tsuna mulai berhenti "kaa-san pun juga demikian" nana membelai rambut tsuna lembut untuk menenangkan tsuna "karna itu tersenyumlah"

Tsuna menatap wajah ibunya yang kini sudah tak agi mengeluarkan air mata. Tsuna tahu, dia hanya menahan air mata itu lalu tersenyum. Kaa-sannya tak ingin membuat dirinya khawatir, jadi dia tersenyum meski hatinya sangat sedih. Dan akhirnya tsuna menghentika tangisannya lalu tersenyum "eumh" tsuna mengangguk

Tak lama kemudian pintu depan meledak begitu saja. Nana melindungi tsuna di belakang punggungnya menatap pada seorang berjubah hitam dengan sabit yang diselimuti api merah. Tsuna membelahakkan matanya

"sawada nana dan sawada tsunayoshi! Aku datang untuk menyelamatkan kalian" ucapnya manis, nana hampir saja percayaketika tsuna menariknya untuk berlari ke samping rumah dan keluar dari pintu belakang

"tsu-kun?" nana tak mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh anaknya

"orang itu yang sudah membunuh tou-san!" tsuna masih menyeret nana ketika dia tersandung dan terjatuh "ouch!" dia merintih ketika orang itu mendekat ke arah mereka

"kau boleh juga bocah! Aku tak tahu bagaimana kau mengetahuinya, tapi ini adalah akhir kalian" dia mengayunkan sabitnya dan menembakkan beberapa api sebelum lal mirch datang menangkisnya

"kalian tak apa-apa?" tanya lal memastikan keadaan mereka

"lal-san? Gomen" ucap tsuna lirih. Lal langsung tahu apa artinya. Dia hanya tersenyum lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan

"cepat sembunyi! Aku akan menahannya" ucap lal mirch. Setelah itu tsuna dan nana segera berlari ke arah namichuu

TRUE SKY

Kelihatannya musuh tidak hanya ada satu karna tsuna dapat merasakan aura yang besar sedang menuju ke arah mereka padahal orang tadi masih dihadang lal mirch. Kenapa tsuna memilih namichuu? Dia tak punya pilihan lain. Berlari di jalanan bukanlah pilihan apalagi masuk ke hutan. Setidaknya mereka masih bisa selamat meskipun kecil. Mereka masuk ke dalam UKS

"tsu-kun, kau tunggu disini" nana menempatkan tsuna di bawah tempat tidur ketika dia merasakan musuh semakin dekat. Dia tak pernah bertarun tapi dia bisa menggunakan ilusi dan tentu saja bukan ilusi kacangan. Dia menggunakan ilusinya pada tsuna sehingga dia tak akan diketahui keberadaannya dan seketika pintu terbuka

"nana" sosok itu memanggil, seorang pria berambut putih yang menatap nana dingin "serahkan anak itu dan kau akan kuampuni" dia mengulurkan tangan

"sudah kuduga itu kau oz! Kenapa kau pikir aku mau melakukannya?" tanya nana "tsuna adalah segalanya bagiku dan iemitsu" nana berkata serius

"karna orang itu kau menderita dan melahirkan anak itu. ini peringatan terakhir! Serahkan anak itu atau hidupmu yang akan kuambil" pria itu mulai kehilangan kesabaran

"aku tahu bahwa kau hanyalah ilusi! apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh..." nana menghentikan ucapannya karna batuk darah akibat lengan yang menembus perutnya. Tsuna menatap horror pemandangan didepannya. Tapi meskipun dia ingin mencoba berteriak ataupun keuar. Ilusi nana terlalu kuat untuk menahannya dan menghilangkan suaranya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menagis dan berdo'a supaya semua ini hanya mimpi

"kau adalah orang terhormat, tidak seharusnya kau menjalin hubungan dengan orang vongola apalagi dengan sawada iemitsu! Hidupmu pun tak akan sanggup membayarnya" pria itu memperdalam tusukannya membuat nana yang tak bisa melakukan apapun hanya muntah darah lagi dan lagi

"cukup!" tsuna mengamuk dan mengeluarkan sejumlah besar api oranye yang membuat sosok pria berambut putih di depannya terkejut

"tsu-kun" nana terbata-bata panik melihat putranya yang keluar begitu saja

"naruhodo, jadi kau orangnya? Sang pewaris vongola berikutnya, jangan khawatir! Aku akan membereskanmu setelah wanita ini" pria itu mengibaskan nana begitu saja tanpa hati membuat tsuna mengamuk dan masuk ke dalam hyper mode tanpa sadar

"hentikan" dia menusuk sosok didepannya dengan pisau yang ia temukan. Sosok itu kesakitan sebelum terduduk. Dia hanya ilusi, jadi bagaimana bisa pisau itu memberinya rasa sakit

"aku mengalirkan api pada pisau ini yang menyebabkan luka pada tubuhmu yang asli! Jangan berharap bisa pergi dengan tenang" tsuna bicara dengan dingin sedingin es

"apa?" sosok itu tercenggang saat tsuna menusuknya berkali-kali mengeluarkan semua kesedihannya bersama air mata yang mengalir

"kenapa?" dia berteriak "kenapa harus tou-san dan kaa-san?" dia menusuk "kenapa kalian menyakiti mereka!" tusukan kembali dirasakan "apa karna aku?" lebih dalam "apa karna aku lahir didunia ini?" dan tsuna sukses menusukkan pisau itu pada lehernya yang langsung menghilang menjadi kabut

Tsuna keluar dari hyper modenya dan menghela napas "tsu-kun" suara lemah nana terdengar dan membuat tsuna segera berlari ke arahnya "aku tahu kalau kau bisa" suaranya makin parau

"kaa-san!" tsuna hendak mengeluarkan sun flamenya ketika tangan nana mencegahnya "kaa-san?" tsuna panik ketika darah terus mengalir

"tsu-kun! Jadilah dirimu sendiri dan terus hidup, aishiteru!" dan napasnya sudah tak terdengar lagi

Tsuna masih berjongkok meremas tangan nana yang tadi mencegahnya untuk mengeluarkan sun flame karna tahu itu tak berguna. Anak itu hanya terdiam. Air mata yang mengalir di pipinya dalah air mata yang mengalir ketika dia menusuk pria tadi. Dia hanya diam tak berani menangisi ibunya yang berharga

"tsunayoshi!" lal masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menemukan tsuna yang menatap kebawah tanpa suara. Dia menemukan tubuh nana tergeletak tak bernyawa dan tahu apa yang terjadi. Kalau saja dia datang lebih cepat

"lal" tsuna bangkit dari tempatnya dan dengan sempoyongan berjalan ke arah lal dan jatuh kepadanya "lal" lal hanya bingung karna anak itu tak berteriak histeris sebelum "jadikan aku vongola decimo!" ucapnya pelan membuat mata lal membelahak "aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menemukan mereka!" dia mencengkram baju lal dengan erat dan air mata mulai kembali membasahi pipinya yang sudah mulai kering

"aku akan lakukan apa yang diinginkan kaa-san, 'hidup' dan apa yang diinginkan tou-san 'melindungi'. Aku akan menemukan mereka dan membalas apa yang sudah mereka lakukan dan mencegah hal yang sama terjadi pada orang lain" teriaknya frustasi "akan kulakukan apapun!" dia menangis di pakaian lal yang memang sudah lusuh karna pertempuran

"tsunayoshi" ucap lal pelan. Lal mengerti alasan iemitsu dan timoteo memilihnya. Tekadnya sangat kuat. Disaat dia frustasi dan sedih. Apa yang dia pikirkan adalah mencegah orang lain untuk merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang telah ia rasakan. Dia sama sekali tak dibutakan oleh balas dendam "aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya" dan lal membiarkan anak itu menangis padanya sampai ia pingsan karna kelelahan

TRUE SKY

Ilusi telah lenyap dan kini mereka sudah kembali ke atap namimori. Reborn tak percaya akan apa yang ia lihat. "hoi cielo! Apa itu tadi?" tanya reborn. Cielo hanya menyeringai

"salah satu film terbaikku" dia merasakan moncong pistol mengarah padanya "aku jujur! Kau bisa bilang itu kejadian di dunia pararel lain" ucapnya tenang "sekarang apa yang kalian rasakan ketika melihat hal itu? itu adalah awal dari neraka yang dijalani sawada tsunayoshi! Apa kalian berani membayangkan bagaimana rasanya?" dia mengejek

Ternyata dibeberapa tempat lain ada orang yang juga mematung setelah melihat ilusi itu seperti guardian vongola. Semua orang yang berkaitan dengan sawada tsunayoshi telah menyaksikannya. Sebuah film yang begitu saja berputar di kepala mereka yang kini sedang berkeringat untuk memproses apa yang mereka lihat barusan sampai cielo datang untuk memberi tahu mereka

Cielo menyeringai namun dibalik seringaian itu dia tersenyum penuh kesedihan. "sudah dimulai! Segalanya akan berakhir hari ini" dia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri

 **TRUE SKY**

 **Bagaimana minna? Garing? Saya harap kalian mau menyampaikan pendapat kalian. Karna satu saja pendapat dari kalian sangat berarti bagi saya**

 **Oh dan juga saya ingin minta maaf karna tak bisa menepati janji saya. Ternyata saya sangat sibuk di sekolah sampai tak ada waktu untuk membuka laptop dan setelah saya sampai di rumah saya disibukkan dengan les dan pekerjaan rumah DLL. Pokoknya saya minta maaf karna jadwal saya sangat padat**

 **Sekian dari saya dan semoga kalian menyukai cerita saya**

 **SAYOUNARA!**


	3. beginning of destruction

**FANFIC : KATEKYOU HITMAT REBORN**

 **TITLE : TRUE SKY**

 **GENRE : HURT/COMFORT, ANGST, FAMILY, FRIENDSHIP**

 **WARNING : Bahasa kaku, typo bertebaran, tak sesuai EYD**

 **MIND TO READ AND REVIEW?**

 **TRUE SKY**

Cielo menyeringai menikmati reaksi dari mereka yang ada dibawah sana. Muka mereka pucat, bahkan Reborn! Entahlah, tak ada yang bisa mendefinisikan raut yang dia buat saat ini

"Kelihatannya kalian menikmati pertunjukanku" Cielo kembali mengejek. Sungguh, jika saja itu bukan tubuh Tsuna, dia pasti sudah berlubang atas pistol yang dipegang Reborn erat

"Cielo, apa maksud ilusimu tadi?" tanya Gokudera

"Aku tak akan memberitahu sekarang" dia menjentikan jarinya dan seketika muncul sebuah lubang hitam diatas atap tersebut "masuklah! Aku akan membawa kalian ke tempat tubuhku berada"

Tak ada reaksi. Semua masih diam pada tempatnya dan itu tak memberi kesan baik pada Cielo yang mengeluarkan sejumlah api berwarna oranye ditangannya dan mengarahkannya ke arah penjaga Vongola yang ada dibawah sana

"Aku tak suka kekerasan jadi sebaiknya kalian segera masuk sebelum api ini terbang ke arah kalian" Reborn merasakan intensitas api itu tak main-main. Kemurniannya sama dengan api milik Tsuna. Dan karna itu dia segera menyuruh guardian Vongola untuk masuk ke dalam lubang hitam itu

Reborn dan yang lainnya sampai pada sebuah tempat yang asing. Disana terdapat sebuah bangunan tua yang sudah menjadi reruntuhan dan dikelilingi oleh pepohonan. Bahkan Reborn tak bisa menebak ada dimana mereka sekarang

Cielo akhirnya datang dan dia membakar wujudnya hingga kembali menjadi Tsuna "didalam sana ada tubuhku yang telah disegel oleh seseorang. Untuk membuka segel itu aku memerlukan kekuatan dari ketujuh api Vongola" jelas Cielo

"Apa kau akan melepaskan Tsuna setelah semuanya selesai?" tanya Reborn waspada

"Aku bersumpah atas nama omerta bahwa aku tak akan lagi mengusik Sawada Tsunayoshi dan Vongola" Cielo meletakkan tangan kanannya didepan dada dan membuat perjanjian

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu. Sebaiknya kita cepat!" Reborn meminpin jalan dan masuk kedalam bangunan tersebut

Bagian dalam ruangan itu tampak seperti ruang tamu. Keadaannya sangat berantakan dan ada beberapa bercak darah yang sudah sangat lama. Mereka memandangi tempat itu dengan berbagai reaksi. Lambo berpegangan erat pada Gokudera karna ketakutan

"Jadi bisa kau tunjukkan jalannya? Jadwalku sangat padat kau tahu" ucap Mukuro menunjuk ke tiga pintu yang ada disana

"Tentu!" Cielo kembali menyeringai Lalu menjentikkan jarinya dan seketika sebuah lubang terbuka di bawah kaki mereka semua. Segalanya begitu capat hingga Reborn juga terlambat untuk bereaksi. Mereka jatuh ke dalam lubang yang yang tak kelihatan dasarnya karna gelap

Cielo berdiri di atas lubang itu dan menatap datar kebawah sana "segalanya akan berakhir hari ini" ucapnya datar "gomen!" setetes air mata jatuh dari matanya sebelum ia akhirnya menghilang

 **TRUE SKY**

"Tok-tok-tok!" terdengar seseorang mengetuk pintu. Setelah mendapat jawaban dari yang didalam dia memutar kenop pintu"Bagaimana persiapannya?" dia bertanya pada beberapa orang yang sedang memakaikan sebuah jubah pada seorang anak kecil yang menatap lantai datar tanpa ekspresi

Seorang wanita berambut biru yang bersandar pada tembok menghampiri pria itu bertepatan dengan selesainya jubah yang kini menggantung di tubuh kecilnya "kami siap" dan mereka semua segera keluar dari ruangan itu

Di sebuah ruangan berukuran sedang yang dipenuhi oleh orang orang dengan kemeja hitam. Sebuah karpet merah disediakan ditengah mereka menuju kearah kursi yang ada diatas tangga. Desas-desus mulai terdengar dari mereka yang menghadiri acara hari itu

"Kudengar dia masih berusia 7 tahun. Bagaimana mungkin anak seperti dia visa meminpin keluarga mafia terbesar di dunia?" tanya seseorang

"Aku juga meragukannya. Tapi kudengar dia adalah putra iemiTsu-dono dan juga memiliki darah dari Vongola primo. Dan semenjak kematian nono dan ketiga anaknya, tak ada yang bisa mewarisi tahta Vongola selain dia" ucap orang lainnya

"Bagaimana dengan Xanxus-sama? Meskipun dia tidak sebijaksana nono. Tapi setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada dipimpin oleh anak kecil" tanya orang pertama

"Ada rumor yang mengatakan kalau Xanxus-sama bukan putra kandung nono jadi..." ucapannya terhenti ketika pintu ruangan itu terbuka

"Vongola Decimo, Sawada taunayoshi telah memasuki ruangan!" terdengar suara dari arah pintu. Semua orang segera menghadap kearahnya sambil menaruh tangan kanan mereka didada

Semua orang takjub bahwa apa yang mereka lihat benar-benar anak kecil yang baru saja masuk sekolah dasar. Dia berjalan dengan tegap dan pandangannya mengarah kedepan. Juga begitu saat dia menaiki tangga dan berada didepan mic untuk menyampaikan pidatonya

"Aku tahu ini bukan pelantikan yang formal. Tapi aku ucapkan terima kasih pada kalian karna mau datang kemari. Aku tahu apa yang ada dipikiran kalian saat ini. Tidak terpungkiri bahwa aku hanyalah anak kecil yang baru saja kehilangan orang tuanya. Tapi aku ingin melakukan yang terbaik, sama seperti yang diamanatkan oleh ayahku Sawada iemiTsu kepadaku. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik unuk membawa Vongola kepada kejayaan. Aku berharap kalian mau membantuku"

Ucapan Tsuna berbeda dari anak kecil biasa. Terdapat keyakinan kuat pada kata-katanya yang berbeda dari anak lainnya. Beberapa orang yang menghadiri acara tersebut tersenyum karna mereka dapat merasakan tekad kuat dari pidatonya

"Kalian tak perlu mempercayaiku 100%. Selama kalian mengakui bahwa aku berdiri disini itu sudah cukup bagiku. Jika kalian memiliki keraguan terhadap keputusanku maka kalian boleh menanyakannya sebanyak yang kalian mau. Aku tak memiliki banyak pengalaman pada apa yang akan kuhadapi karna itu aku ingin untuk membawa Vongola ke masa depan yang lebih baik"

"Dengan ini aku Sawada Tsunayoshi menyatakan bersedia mengambil ahli tahta Vongola Decimo menggantikan Vongola nono" Tsuna menempatkan tangan kanannya didepan dada dan menunjukkan cincin langit Vongola sebagai simbol pemimpin Vongola

Orang-orang bertepuk tangan dengan keras meskipun ada beberapa dari mereka yang melakukannya karna terpaksa. Tsuna menarik napas lega karna semuanya sudah berakhir. Dia akhirnya berjalan menjauh dari kerumunan itu

(Tiga hari kemudian)

"Apa benar rencana ini disusun oleh Decimo?" seseorang membolak-balik kertas berisi rencana sempurna untuk menyusup ke wilayah musuh. Bahkan peta lokasi tersebut tergambar dengan jelas

"Aku melihatnya menulis laporan itu dengan mata kepalaku. Aku tak mau mempercayai tapi kita bisa saja keluar hidup-hidup dengan rencana ini" ucap rekannya

"Aku pikir dia bukan anak sembarangan" ucap orang pertama "kurasa tak ada salahnya mencoba rencana ini daripada diam tak melakukan apapun" ucapnya

(Dua hari kemudian)

"Bagaimana?" Tsuna bertanya pada Lal Mirch sambil mengetik sesuatu di komputer miliknya. Lal mirc berdiri didepannya sambil membawa beberapa laporan

"Markas ke-4 dan ke-7 berhasil diruntuhkan. Saat ini kami sedang mencari data-data yang berguna dan kami akan mengirimkan data tersebut padamu. Sesuai dugaan Markas ke-5 gagal dilumpuhkah karna mereka mendapat bantuan dari markas ke-2. Tapi kami berhasil mengambil alih markas ke-2 dengan mudah. Sementara ini tidak ada korban jiwa, namun ada 15 orang luka berat dan 30 orang luka ringan" jelas Lal Mirch. Tsuna tidak berhenti mengetik untuk memproses semua itu

"Bagaimana kabar satuan ke-13?" tanya Tsuna

"Mereka masih melakukan tugas untuk melumpuhkan markas ke-5. Dan juga markas besar Italia menyatakan akan membantu kita setelah memastikan markas aman. Dengan begitu kita bisa menghabisi semua markas nefilim yang ada di Jepang" Tsuna berhenti mengetik

"Tidak, biarkan mereka disana sampai sepuluh hari kedepan. Kalau perhitunganku benar. Maka dalam jangka waktu sepuluh hari musuh akan melakukan serangan besar-besaran untuk melumpuhkan markas besar Vongola. Suruh mereka mewaspadai markas ke-3 dan ke-4 yang ada di sicilia. Markas ke-3 terletak dibawah tanah arah jam tiga sejauh 40km dari markas utama dan markas ke-4 terletak pada bangunan kantor arah jam lima sejauh 80km dari markas utama" Lal segera mencatat apa yang dikatakan anak kecil itu

Tsuna mengeprint apa yang batu saja dia ketik. Dia menyerahkan sebanyak 20 lembar kertas pada Lal Mirch "tugas untuk satuan ke-17 dan 19" ucapnya singkat. Lal segera menerima kertas itu

"Bagaimana kalau kau istirahat sebentar? Kau tak tidur sejak tiga hari yang Lalu" ucap Lal. Tsuna beranjak daribkursinya dan menuju ke sofa yang ada diruangan itu

"Ide bagus. Tapi jangan lupa untuk membangunkanku jika ada kabar baru!" ucapnya dan segera tidur. Lal Mirch segera meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk melakukan perintah Tsuna

(Satu bulan kemudian)

Tak ada yang mempercayai ini. Hanya dalam waktu satu bulan setelah pelantikan, Tsuna berhasil memimpin Vongola untuk kembali bersinar. Dua hari yang Lalu, markas besar nefilim cabang Jepang dan Italia menyerah tanpa syarat setelah bos mereka mati karna rencana dari Tsuna. Sekarang tinggal menyapu bersih kelompok kecil nefilim yang ada di seluruh dunia.

'Tok-tok' terdengar suara ketukan pintu. "Masuk" ucap Tsuna tetap berkutat dengan komputernya. Tak lama kemudian masuk seorang pria berumur dua puluhan. Dia berjalan dan segera sampai di depan meja kerja Tsuna dia menunduk

"Maaf Decimo, saya..." Tsuna memutus kata-kata orang itu sebelum selesai

"Kalau kau tidak mau mengangkat kepalamu, maka aku tak akan mendengarkanmu" ucap Tsuna menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap orang itu

Pria itu mengangkat kepala untuk menemukan seorang anak kecil tersenyum padanya. Senyum tanpa dosa seperti anak lainnya. Pria itu mengangkat tubuhnya tegap namun sedikit menunduk untuk menatap mata anak kecil dihadapannya

"Jadi, kau punya pesan dari markas besar Italia? Erique-san?" pria itu terkejut oleh ucapan Tsuna, bukan hanya dia tahu kalau pria itu adalah utusan dari Italia, tapi juga fakta bahwa anak kecil itu tahu namanya

"Suatu kehormatan bisa dikenal oleh anda, Decimo! Apa Lal Mirch yang memberitahu anda?" tanya Erique. Tsuna hanya tersenyum

"Tidak! Aku baru saja selesai membaca daftar agen pusat saat kau masuk. Nama dan fotomu terlihat jelas sekali sebagai penyampai berita rahasia" jawab Tsuna santai "banyak orang-orang pusat yang memiliki potensi. Aku harus tahu mereka semua untuk menyusun rencana terbaik" lanjutnya

"Anda menghafalkan nama kami semua?" tanya Erique tak percaya

"Tentu saja tak mungkin aku menghafal nama sepuluh ribu orang! Aku hanya menghafal nama pemimpin satuan pusat dan juga anggota penting" bagaimanapun juga itu cukup mengejutkan untuk anak berumur tujuh tahun "sudah cukup! Apa kabar yang dibawa oleh markas pusat?" tanya Tsuna

"Oh, iya itu..." Erique baru ingat tujuannya kemari "kami akan sangat senang apabila anda mau memimpin Vongola dari markas pusat Italia. Kami sudah menyediakan semua kebutuhan anda jadi..."

"Aku menolak!" jawab Tsuna cepat dan segera memulai pekerjaannya

"Apa?" Erique menatap anak kecil yang kini sibuk dengan komputernya "kalau anda keberatan karna masalah bahasa, anda tak perlu khawatir! Kami yang akan menyesuaikan bahasa kami dengan anda. Jadi anda bisa belajar Italia secara perlahan" jelasErique

"Kau tak dengar?" Tsuna berhenti sejenak dan menatapnya " _aku bilang, aku menolak. Bukan karna aku tak bisa bicara! "_ Erique tersentak sekali lagi mendengar Tsuna berbicara bahasa Italia dengan sangat jelas "aku lebih suka disini. Aku sudah menyerahkan Vongola Italia pada Xanxus, dan aku akan memberi perintah dari sini"

"Xanxus-sama?" Erique mengerjap tak percaya. Xanxus bukanlah orang yang bisa diajak kerja sama begitu saja. Apalagi menjadi komandan kedua. Tsuna mengabaikannya dan mengetik sesuatu

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah kertas keluar dari mesin cetak. Tsuna menandatanganinya, memasukkannya pada amplop dan memberikannya pada Erique

"Surat pernyataan dariku untuk petinggi Vongola Italia" jelas Tsuna. Erique masih menatapnya tak percaya "Erique-san! Jangan lupa kalau aku masih anak-anak! Pada umurku yang seperti ini, jika keinginanku tak dipenuhi aku bisa melakukan hal-hal berbahaya loh!" ancam Tsuna tersenyum

"Decimo! Saya tak bermaksud membatasi anda! Kami semua sepakat bahwa akan lebih baik meminpin Vongola dari Italia! Karna itu tolong anda pikirkan lagi!" pinta Erique

"Aku bilang aku menolak! Aku bilang mau menjadi Vongola Decimo tapi aku tak bilang aku mau masuk dunia mafia! Aku ingin menghabiskan masa kecilku senormal mubgkin. Masuk ke sekolah normal dan berteman dengan orang normal! Aku akan mengambil tanggung jawab penuh saat aku merasa pantas untuk memimpin kalian! Dan sekarang aku tak merasakan itu" jawab Tsuna panjang lebar

Erique menghela napas sejenak "baiklah kalau itu mau anda" ucapnya "sebenarnya Lal Mirch sudah memberitahuku mengenai hal ini. Jadi kami sudah memutuskan, jika anda bersikeras untuk pergi ke sekolah, saya mohon untuk memasuki lembaga Namimori. Di sana ada beberapa orang Vongola untuk mengawal anda dari jauh. Para petinggi bilang anda harus masuk kesana sebagai syarat bila tak mau ada di Italia"

Tsuna menyeringai "tentu saja! Aku sudah memutuskan akan kesana! Sekarang kau boleh pergi. Aku harus mempelajari markas musuh untuk serangan selanjutnya!" dan Tsuna kembali berkutat dengan komputernya

Erique mencoba mengatakan sesuatu tapi tak digubris lagi oleh Tsuna. Dia kemudian mohon pamit dan segera keluar ruangan. Tak lama setelah Erique keluar, Tsuna menghentikan kegiatannya

"Vongola!" dia bergumam pelan "apa artinya semua ini" dia memandang pada komputer yang menampilkan beberapa tulisan "kenapa aku menulis semua ini?" dia membaca tulisan tersebut. Itu bukanlah coding atau apapun, itu adalah sebuah cerita tentang seorang anak kecil yang setelah kehilangan orang tuanya dipaksa untuk masuk kedalam dunia kegelapan

Tsuna beranjak dari kursinya dan menatap langit disebrang jendela. Dia berdiri diatas kursi karna tinggi jendela yang berada diluar jangkauannya "what's the meaning of the sky?" dia melantunkan sebuah lagu dalam bahasa inggris

Suaranya sangat sendu namun merdu. Suara yang penuh akan kesedihan dan keyakinan. Tanpa dia sadari, seseorang diluar ruangan itu mendengar lagu tersebut dan mulai meneteskan setitik air mata

 **TRUE SKY**

'What's the meaning of the sky?

How can i reach you?

the true sky of the world

Where are you now?

my only savior

Who can calm my heart

When i see you above me

In this cruel world where we live

Can i see you one more time

This world is so beautiful

But cruel at the same time'

Lantunan lagu terurai dari mulut Cielo yang kini duduk diatas sofa ruang tamu yang telah hancur lebur. Dia menyanyikan lagi bait kedua sambil menatap lubang dimana Reborn dan dan yang lainnya menghilang

Dia Lalu menutup matanya untuk merasakan angin dari jendela yang sudah pecah. Dia menatap jendela itu. Bukan jendela yang dia tatap, melainkan langit disebrang sana. Rambut coklatnya yang melawan gravitasi menari diterpa angin. Cuaca diluar yang tadinya cerah kini menjadi gelap dengan hembusan angin dan rintik hujan

'The true sky of the world

I wish for the best decision'

Segera setelah dia selesai menyanyi, angin berhembus dengan sangat kencang. Percikan air terasa dari hujan yang dibawa masuk oleh angin. Cielo mengalihkan pandangannya ke seberang ruangan untuk menemukan dua orang berdiri disana

"Ada urusan apa kalian denganku?" Cielo berkata dengan dingin "kurasa urusanku dengan kalian sudah selesai sejak lama" dia menatap dua orang itu intens seolah tak mau rencananya diganggu

"Ada cara lain, aku menemukannya!" ucap salah satu dari mereka. Cielo menatapnya tajam "kau harus mendengarkanku" dia hampir bergetar atas tatapan Cielo

Cielo mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit hitam yang mulai menurunkan air diluar sana "aku tak ingin" ucapnya datar Lalu tersenyum tiba-tiba "menurutku ini permainan yang terbaik" dia menghiraukan kehadiran dua orang itu

"Tolonglah! Kami tahu ini bukan akhir yang kau inginkan" ucapan orang kedua mengembalikan tatapan tajam Cielo. Senyuman sudah menghilang sepenuhnya dari wajah Tsuna dan berganti menjadi seringaian

"Kalau kalian tetap bersikeras, aku akan menganggap kalau kalian musuhku dan menghabisi kalian disini juga" dia menyalakan api langit ditangannya untuk mengancam dua orang itu "ini urusanku sendiri" dan dia terjun kedalam lubang yang kelihatan dasarnya

Dua orang itu menghela napas, tahu bahwa Cielo memang keras kepala, namun tak pernah terbayangkan kalau Cielo adalah orang yang tak menghargai nyawa. Dia pasti sudah mengalami banyak hal hingga emosinya berada dititik dimana dia tak bisa lagi berpikir normal

"Kita akan tetap melakukannya. Bagaimanapun, masa depan Vongola bergantung dari ino" ucap salah satu dari mereka

"Aku tak menyangka kalau dia orang yang sangat pesimis. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, segalanya bergantung pada hari ini. Dunia bisa kacau apabila Cielo menang" dan tanpa perdebatan lagi mereka terjun kedalam lubang itu

 **TRUE SKY**

(5 tahun kemudian)

Tsuna berjalan seperti biasa kesekolahnya. Ini adalah hari pertamanya di Namichuuu. Vongola telah memberinya izin untuk masuk kedalam sekolah normal selama itu adalah lembaga Namimori. Saat ini, Vongola di Italia dipinpin oleh Xanxus yang berjanji akan mengabari Tsuna segala hal yang terjadi

Sungguh aneh rasanya Xanxus yang penuh akan harga diri itu mau begitu saja diperintah oleh anak kecil. Dia mengatakan alasannya mengikuti Tsuna adalah karena dia tertarik dengan anak itu dan dia memiliki suatu kepercayaan kalau Vongola akan menjadi lebih baik jika dipimpin olehnya

Bel pertama berbunyi dan guru masuk kedalam kelas. Dan ini adalah gilirannya memperkenalkan diri

"Hajimemashite, Sawada Tsunayosho desu! Yoroshiku!" ucapnya berdiri dan membungkukkan badan. Sejenak terdengar bisik-bisik dari mereka

"Dia Sawada Tsunayoshi? Peringkat pertama dalam ujian masuk?" tanya orang pertama

"Tak percaya aku satu kelas dengan sang jenius" ucap orang kedua

"Aku dengar dia mendapat nilai sempurna dalam waktu satu jam, padahal aku hanya mendapat setengah dalam waktu dua jam" ucap orang ketiga

Tsuna memang tak menyembunyikan kejeniusannya, dia tak melihat keuntungan dari berpura-pura bodoh. Bahkan disekolah dasar, dia menjadi murid yang paling ditakuti guru karna pertanyaan yang dia lontarkan berada di level smp atau lebih tinggi

"Baiklah, semua tenang! Kita lanjutkan perkenalannya!" ucap sang guru menghentikan pembicaraan murid-muridnya

Hari-hari Tsuna berlanjut dengan dia menjadi sorotan utama sejak dia tak pernah mendapat nilai kurang dari 90 di semua pelajaran. Dan dalam waktu kurang dari satu bulan, dia sudah terkenal di seluruh penjuru sekolahan. Bahkan kabarnya terdengar sampai ke kakak kelas

TRUE SKY

Suara pukulan bola terdengar. Hari ini adalah pelajaran olahraga dan kelas Tsuna sedang bermain baseball. Bola yang barusan dipukul Tsuna melayang jauh hingga tak ada yang tahu kemana bola itu mendarat

"prittt…! Pemenangnya tim biru!" ucap sang wasit. Tim biru dengan Tsuna sebagai anggotanya merayakan kemenangan dengan mengerumuni Tsuna

"mustahil bisa menang dari tim biru dengan Sawada dan Yamamoto sebagai anggotanya" ucap seseorang

"tapi Sawada memang hebat, dia berhasil membuat homerun dua kali berturut-turut! Dia memang benar-benar jenius! Baik dari pelajaran ataupun olahraga" ucap seseorang lagi merebahkan dirinya sambil terengah-engah

"apa ada hal yang tak bisa dia lakukan?" tanya orang lainnya

"mustahil! Orang seperti dia pasti bisa melakukan apa saja! Aku iri dengannya. Aku tebak hidupnya pasti bahagia" ucap temannya

"tapi kau tahu? Aku tak melihat banyak ekspresi keluar dari wajahnya seolah dia tak merasakan apa-apa" mereka terus memperdebatkan hal itu

"Sawada, kau masih disini?" tanya Yamamoto dari ujung pintu melihat sang jenius masih duduk dimejanya dalam ruang kelas yang sudah kosong

"oh, Yamamoto? Aku sedang mengerjakan PR hari ini. Aku sangat sibuk di rumah sampai tak bisa mengerjakannya" tentu saja. Memeriksa setiap dokumen dan menandatanganinya adalah hal yang melelahkan. Jika Tsuna tak menyelesaikan pekerjaannya disekolah, dia tak akan pernah bisa menyelesaikannya

"kau cukup menarik Sawada! Apa ada hal yang tak bisa kaulakukan?" tanya Yamamoto. Tsuna berhenti sejenak sebelum kembali menulis

"banyak hal yang tak bisa kulakukan" ucapnya. Setelah selesai, dia memasukkan bukunya kedalam tas dan mengarah pada Yamamoto "banyak sekali hingga terkadang aku membenci hidup" ucapnya melewati Yamamoto begitu saja

"benar juga! Tak ada manusia yang sempurna. Tapi Sawada, akan lebih baik jika kau memperlihatkan emosimu sedikit" ucap Yamamoto tiba-tiba membuat Tsuna berhenti dan membelakanginya

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Tsuna membalik badannya dan menatap Yamamoto yang kini kehilangan senyumannya

"aku tahu kau telah mengalami kejadian yang mengerikan. Emosimu saat ini mirip dengan saat aku pertama kali kehilangan ibuku. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana, tak ada yang mau menerimaku saat itu dan kemudian aku menemukan baseball yang menemaniku sampai saat ini. Dan aku belajar, meskipun sakit tapi kau harus mengeluarkan emosi itu atau kau akan hancur"

Tsuna mencoba menangkap kata-kata Yamamoto. Tapi kelihatannya kata-kata itu terLalu rumit untuk anak sejenius dirinya "aku tak mengerti dengan yang kau katakan" ucap Tsuna

"intinya, jika kau ingin menangis maka menangislah. Aku sudah sering memperhatikanmu sejak sekolah dasar, kau seLalu memendam emosi itu seorang diri. Dan kau sudah sampai pada batasmu. Jika kau terus memendamnya dan mengatakan kalau kau baik-baik saja maka saat itulah kau akan hancur sepenuhnya"

Tak pernah ada dalam otak Tsuna bahwa akan ada yang memperhatikan dirinya sampai seperti itu. bagi Vongola, dia hanyalah anak ajaib yang membawa keberuntungan. Meskipun dirinya sendiri berusaha meyakinkan kalau mereka adalah keluarga barunya, tapi fakta memang kejam

"arigattou, yajmamoto!" ucap Tsuna berbalik dan pergi, tapi sebelum itu dia sekali lagi menoleh dan menatap Yamamoto dengan senyuman yang belum pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapapun "aku merasa jauh lebih baik karnamu!" dan dia langsung menghilang

"tadaima…!" Tsuna membuka pintu dan segera menuju keatas sebelum para maid menyambutnya. Saat ini dia tinggal di salah satu mansion Vongola yang ada di kota Namimori. Dia melempar tas sekolahnya ke sembarang arah dan merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur

"besok aku harus menghadiri pertemuan di Italia" ucapnya mengingat jadwal nerakanya pada hari minggu. Hanya pada hari minggu dia akan terbang ke Italia untuk memimpin Vongola disana "emosi ya" dia mengingat kata-kata Yamamoto serta teman sekelasnya yang tak sengaja terdengar olehnya saat jam olahraga. Salahkan telinganya yang sangat peka atas perubahan angin

"Tsunayoshi, bagaimana kabarmu?" suara Lal Mirch terdengar diambang pintu. Untuk memastikann keamanan, Lal Mirch ditugaskan untuk tinggal bersama Tsuna dan juga mengajarinya bela diri

"bisa kau tinggalkan aku sendiri? Aku akan keluar saat makan malam" ucap Tsuna pada Lal

Lal tidak memasuki kamarnya dan hanya pergi. Dia tahu sedang ada masalah dengan Tsuna dan akan jauh lebih baik uantuk meninggalkan dia sendirian. Dan lagi-lagi Tsuna menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya

Lagu yang hanya dia nyanyikan saat emosinya bercampur-aduk tak menentu. Karna hatinya seLalu menjadi lebih baik setelah dia menyanyikannya. Itu adalah lagu yang dibuat oleh nana yang sering dia nyanyikan untuk Tsuna ketika dia masih kecil. Karna itulah, menyanyikan lagu itu bisa membuat dirinya merasakan kehangatan ibunya yang sudah lama ia rindukan

Dia sendiri tak sadar sejak kapan dia tertidur, yang ia tahu adalah dia dibangunkan oleh suara ledakan besar dan pintu kamarnya didobrak paksa oleh Lal Mirch

"Tsunayoshi! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Lal hanya facepalm melihat Tsuna bangun dan mengucek matanya. Namun suara ledakan berikutnya membuat matanya terbuka sempurna

"sialan, aku ketiduran. Lal, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tsuna bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju komputernya

"tak ada waktu untuk mengecek! Keluarga Archentie telah menyerang" jawab Lal mencegah Tsuna mendekati computer

"hah, maksudmu keluarga yang baru saja naik panngkat menjadi keluarga terbesar ke-2 setelah Vongola?" tanya Tsuna

"mereka mengeluarkan sifat asli mereka. Setelah mendapat kedudukan yang setara dengan Vongola, mereka ingin menguasai dunia. Markas utama mereka berada di Jepang jadi mereka berencana menaklukan Jepang kemudian menguasai dunia" jelas Lal memperhatikan Tsuna yang memasukkan laptopnya kedalam tas, memakai semua perlengkapannya dan memakai tasnya

"jadi bukan hanya Vongola yang diserang?" tanya Tsuna, dia melihat jam, namun sayangnya jam dikamarnya berhenti bergerak "Lal, jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Tsuna mengalihkan pandangan kearah jendela

"18.30! serangan sudah terjadi satu jam yang Lalu dan baru saja memasuki Namimori. Mereka kelihatannya belum menyadari keberadaanmu, karna kalau mereka sudah tahu, mereka pasti sudah berusaha membunuhmu" jawab Lal

Tsuna membulatkan matanya. Dia yakin sampai ke mansion pukul 14.00. dia tak percaya bisa tidur siang selama itu. biasanya dia hanya butuh dua sampai tiga jam untuk tidur

"kita harus keluar dari sini sekarang!" ucap Lal Mirch menunjuk pintu keluar "mereka menyerang kita dan kita berhasil melawan mereka, tapi mereka tahu bahwa ini adalah markas Vongola. Kemungkinan mereka akan kembali dengan pasukan besar. Cara paling aman adalah pergi dari sini secepatnya" Tsuna mengikuti Lal keluar ruangan

Di tengah jalan mereka disambut oleh dua orang. Tapi anehnya mereka hanya menunjukkan jalur evakuasi tanpa membungkuk pada Tsuna dan itu membuat Tsuna curiga "Lal" Tsuna mendekat dan berbisik padanya "mereka tak mengenaliku. Mereka adalah musuh" Lal segera menangkap hal itu

"hei, bukankah kita semakin jauh dari pintu keluar?" tanya Lal

"maafkan kami! Kami baru saja dipindahkan kemari. Kami hanya mengikuti instruksi untuk membawa agen Lal Mirch menuju dunia lain" mereka tiba-tiba berbalik dan menyerang Lal, Lal dengan segera membunuh mereka sambil melindungi Tsuna

"kau benar sekali Tsunayoshi" ucap Lal

"aku tak ingat lupa memperkenalkan diri pada setiap penghuni rumah ini. Jadi…" ucapannya terhenti ketika merasakan getaran di tembok

"jadi kau Vongola Decimo ya? Sayang sekali kau harus berakhir disini" ucap sebuah suara dari bayangan di dinding "tuanku pasti akan senang dengan persembahan ini" ucap bayangan itu mengejar Tsuna. Tsuna dan Lal melompat tapi sayangnya mereka melompat kearah yang berlawanan dan bayangan itu mengejar Tsuna

"Lal, segera pergi dari sini. Aku pasti akan kembali" ucap Tsuna sebelum dia mulai berlari. Lal berusaha mengejarnya, namun sebelum dia sempat menggerakkan kakinya, langit-langit runtuh memblokir jalannya

"sialan" wanita itu hanya menggerutu "kau harus selamat, Tsunayoshi" dan Lal menuju arah lain sambil terus memikirkan sang Decimo muda

 **(Rain)**

Tsuna terus berlari dari kejaran bayangan itu. dia sudah mencoba menembaknya tapi tak ada yang terjadi. Kelihatannya bayangan itu terbuat dari api harapan. Dia pun menemukan jendela dan melompat dari sana tanpa mengingat bahwa dia masih di lantai tiga. Sebuah keajaiban dia berhasil selamat sampai ke dasar

"ini kacau sekali" ucap Tsuna. Keadaan tak terLalu gelap atas cahaya dari ledakan-ledakan diluar sana. Kelihatannya tentara Jepang sedang berusaha juga. Banyak sekali pesawat diatas sana menembakkan peluru. Beberapa dari mereka jatuh tanpa alasan yang jelas tapi Tsuna tahu kalau itu adalah kekuatan dari api harapan

Tsuna segera berlari meninggalkan mansion menuju perkataan. Suasana disana kacau sekali. Anggota tentara menembaki para pemberoontak sambil melindungi penduduk yang tersisa. Listrik dikota itu telah mati, jadi satu-satunya sumber pencahayaan mereka adalah dari cahaya pesawat diatas sana

"nak, kau harus segera pergi dari sini. Para pemberontak itu tak sega-segan membunuh penduduk sipil" ucap seorang tentara memperingatkan Tsuna

"paman, apa tuntutan mereka?" Tsuna malah balik bertanya. Tentara itu tak menjawab dan terus mendesak Tsuna untuk pergi "tolong beritahu aku" sorot mata yang berbahaya dilancarkan olehnya yang membuat anggota tentara itu bergetar

"kami tak mendengar tuntutan apapun. Mereka menyerang membabi buta diseluruh Jepang seolah mereka hanya ingin menghancurkan" jelas tentara itu. artinya keluarga Archentie serius ingin menguasai dunia dengan ketakutan

"arigatou! Aku akan pergi ke pengungsian" dan Tsuna segera berlari ke arah hutan. Sebelumnya Lal mengatakan kalau agen Vongola akan menjemputnya dari Italia dan tempat pertemuannya adalah dihutan Namimori

Tsuna memperhatikan sekitar dimana rumah-rumah menjadi puing-puing. Beberapa orang yang selamat mencoba keluar dari rumah mereka "mereka menghancurkan rumah-rumah dan penghuninya. Tindakan kelas rendahan" ucap Tsuna. Langkahnya berhenti saat dia melihat sebuah kedai sushi bernama takesusi yang juga sudah menjadi reruntuhan. Dia mendekat kesana

"Yamamoto?" Tsuna berucap pelan pada seorang anak yang terduduk didepan seorang pria tua yang berlumuran darah. Anak itu tidak menangis, kelihatannya dia sudah selesai menangis karna Tsuna melihat baju pria tua itu basah

"Sawada kah?" tanya anak itu masih memegang tangan ayahnya yang sudah tiada "aku tak mengerti kenapa mereka melakukan semua ini" ucap Yamamoto "mereka tiba-tiba masuk kedalam rumah dan menghancurkan semua perabotan. Setelah puas, mereka mellempar granat kepada kami. Ayahku menyelamatkanku, tapi dia sendiri…" suara Yamamoto bergetar tapi juga penuh kemarahan

"aku tahu. Mereka melakukan ini karna ini hanya sebuah game bagi mereka" ucap Tsuna. Yamamoto terkejut mendengar kata-katanya "dan aku paling benci dengan mereka yang mempermainkan nyawa orang" Tsuna mengingat kejadian itu. kematian ayah dan ibunya masih membekas kuat dihatinya. Dia Lalu ingat dengan cincin Vongola

"ne, Yamamoto! Kau ingin ikut denganku?" tanya Tsuna. Dia tak yakin dengan keputusannya sendiri. Baru kali ini dia meragukan dirinya "aku sebenarnya bukan anak biasa. Aku adalah bagian dari mafia. Dan saat aku mengatakan kalau aku tak bisa melakukan banyak hal, itu adalah saat aku tak bisa melindungi orang lain"

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto terkejut dan langsung berbalik menatap Tsuna. Ada sesuatu disana. Manik hitam Yamamoto menjadi merah. Dia pasti menangis sangat lama hingga air matanya mongering

"ayah dan ibuku dibunuh oleh mafia, dan aku diangkat menjadi bos dari mafia yang menjadi musuh mereka. Aku ingin melakukan yang terbaik agar tak ada lagi nyawa yang melayang. Tindakan ini, aku pasti akan menghancurkan mereka" tangan Tsuna terkepal erat. Yamamoto masih memandangnya kebingungan

"aku tak mengerti, tapi Tsuna kalau kau adalah mafia ada yang ingin kutanyakan" ucap Yamamoto "sebelum mereka melempar granat, mereka mengatakan kalau mereka akan menjadi mafia yang menguasai duni. Kau tak akan menjadi seperti mereka bukan?" tanya Yamamoto

Tsuna tersenyum sejenak "ah" dia menjawab sambil tersenyum "tentu saja aku akan menjadi kebalikan dari mereka" ucap Tsuna "seseorang yang bisa membawa mafia ke jalan cahaya dan membuat mereka melindungi banyak orang adalah impianku" Tsuna menatap langit yang harusnya bertabur bintang namun tak Nampak karna asap dari ledakan lain "langit hari ini sangat menyedihkan. Apakah aku bisa melihat langit itu suatu hari nanti?" tanya Tsuna

Yamamoto termenung tak mengerti. Tapi dia merasakan harapan dari tubuh anak itu "Tsuna" Yamamoto berdiri meninggalkan tubuh ayahnya dan mendekati Tsuna Lalu berlutut dihadapannya "aku tak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan ini benar atau tidak, tapi aku ingin mewujudkan impian itu" Tsuna tercenggang mendengarnya. Dia tak menyangka Yamamoto akan menerima begitu saja tanpa pertanyaan lebih lanjut

"ternyata kau memang aneh" ucap Tsuna

"dan kau jauh lebih aneh" dan mereka berdua tertawa bersama-sama

"kalau begitu kita harus segera pergi dari sini oh ya" Tsuna melempar sesuatu kepada Yamamoto "itu adalah cincin hujan, bukti bahwa kau adalah penjagaku. Aku merasa kau pantas mendapatkannya. Kita harus segera pergi, akan kuceritakan sisanya saat keadaan sudah aman" Yamamoto percaya akan ucapannya dan mengikuti Tsuna

"oyaji, ittekimasu" Yamamoto melirik sekali kepada jasad ayahnya dan kemudian pergi mengikuti Tsuna

 **(Sun)**

Tsuna dan Yamamoto berlari. Sebelum pergi, Yamamoto sempat mengambil pedang sigure kintoki yang kata ayahnya telah diturunkan dari generasi ke generasi. Dia merasa kalau pedang itu akan berguna nantinya

Mereka bertemu beberapa jubah hitam dan berhasil mengalahkan mereka. Namun jalan ke hutan telah dipenuhi oleh baku tembak antara tentara dan jubah hitam sehingga mereka harus memutar lewat jalan lain. Merekapun kembali ke kota dengan hati-hati. Sebagian besar dari mereka telah meninggalkan Namimori tapi masih ada beberapa yang berjaga

"oni-chan!" kedua anak itu mendengar teriakan seseorang dan mengikutinya. Betapa terkejutnya mereka saat menemukan dua anak sedang berlari dari beberapa jubah hitam yang mengejar mereka dan menembaki mereka. Si anak laki-laki yang lengan kanannya terluka tersungkur sedangkan si anak perempuan gemetar saat pistol diarahkan pada mereka

Tsuna segera menembak tiga jubah hitam yang mengejar mereka tepat di dada

"Sawada, aku tak tahu kau punya pistol"tanya Yamamoto tapi pertanyaan itu tak enting lagi. mereka berdua mendekati dua anak itu

"kalian baik-baik saja…Sasagawa-san?" Tsuna membelahakkan matanya ketika tahu bahwa anak perempuan itu adalah teman sekelasnya Sasagawa Kyoko

"Sawada-kun!" dan gadis itu juga mengenalinya "tolong kakakku. Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit" ucapnya panic

"itu tak akan berguna" ucap Yamamoto "rumah sakit sudah dihancurkan terlebih dahulu. Lagi pula lukanya sangat dalam" ucap Yamamoto

"pelurunya tembus" Tsuna mengeluarkan sebuah cincin "aku tahu ini salah tapi tak ada jalan lain" Tsuna menyelipkan cincin itu ke jari kakak Kyoko yang bernama Ryohei Lalu meresonansikan dengan cincinnya sendiri

'wahai ruh Vongola, aku memilih Sasagawa Ryohei sebagai penjagaku' ucap Tsuna dalam hati. Ryohei adalah kapten klub boxing dan Tsuna akan senang memiliki penjaga yang pandai bertarung tangan kosong meskipun dia tak yakin Ryohei akan setuju "hare no ring, activate" sebuah cahaya keluar menyelubungi Ryohei dan ketika cahaya itu menghilang Ryohei tersadar dan lukanya menutup sempurna

"are, Kyoko? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ryohei. Kyoko memeluknya karna terLalu senang "ah, kau Sawada yang dirumorkan itu, apa kau yang membantu kami? Terima kasih banyak" Tsuna ingin menjelaskan kejadiannay tapi dia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Yamamoto yang sejak awal tahu bahwa cincin yang diberikan Tsuna sama seperti miliknya mengambil alih

"Sasagawa-senpai! kami ingin melawan orang-orang itu. apa kau mau membantu?" tanya Yamamoto secara terang-terangan

"apa? Tentu saja aku mau, tapi Kyoko…" Ryohei kembali bimbang

"Sasagawa-senppai, kami akan pastikan Sasagawa-san mendapat perlindungan" ucap Tsuna

"kalau begitu aku akan ikut!" Tsuna dan Yamamoto facepalm karna dia dengan mudahnya ikut tanpa bertanya apapun

"yokatta, karna aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan jiak senpai menolak setelah aku memakai kekuatan cincin Vongola" Ryohei baru menyadari cincin yang ada ditangannya "cincin itu yang sudah menyelamatkan senpai dan juga sebagai bukti bahwa senpai adalah penjagaku" jawab Tsuna melihat wajah bingung Ryohei dan Kyoko "tak ada waktu lagi, kita harus segera ke hutan. Tim pennyelamat akan tiba disana" dan mereka semua berangkat menuju hutan

 **(cloud)**

Mereka memutar melewati bangunan Namichuu. Tsuna baru ingat kalau ada radio yang ia tinggalkan di sekolah sebagai pencegahan darurat. Dia berpikir bisa menggunakan itu untuk menghubungi Lal mengingat dia tak memiliki ponsel

"kalian duluan saja" ucap Tsuna memberi sebuah kertas "saat kalian melihat lambang tersebut, tunjukkan cincin kalian dan mereka akan menolong kalian. Ada hal yang harus kuurus" ucap Tsuna

"baiklah, kau hati-hatilah Tsuna" ucap Yamamoto. Tsuna merasa aneh tiba-tiba dipanggil begitu "karna rasanya canggung kalau aku tetap memanggilmu Sawada" Tsuna hanya tertawa kecil

"tentu saja Takeshi! Kau juga harus berhati-hati" ucap Tsuna membuat Yamamoto sedikit memerah karna panggilan yang tiba-tiba. Namun dia segera memandu Kyoko dan Ryohei menuju ke hutan lewat jalur aman

Sementara itu Tsuna dengan hati-hati berjalan menuju kelasnya. Syukurlah kelasnya masih aman. Dia mengambil sebuah radio dari bawah mejanya dan menghidupkannya untuk memanggil tim bantuan

"moshi-moshi. Sawada Tsunayoshi desu!" ucap Tsuna

"Decimo! Anda baik-baik saja? Dimana anda sekarang?" tanya suara diseberang

"aku ada di Namichuuu. Apa kalian sudah sampai dihutan? Jika kalian melihat dua anak laki-laki dan satu anak perempuan memakai cincin Vongola segera selamatkan mereka! Mereka adalah penjagaku yang baru" ucap Tsuna mengakhiri pembicaraan. Dia mencoba menghubungi Lal

"Lal, aku Tsunayoshi. Semogakau baik-baik saja. Aku berada di Namichuuu. Jemput aku sekarang juga" ucap Tsuna. Dia mematikan radio dengan segera dan keluar dari ruang kelas. Gedung Namichuuu memang hancur tapi tidak separah rumah-rumah. Mungkin karna mereka tahu bahwa saat malam sekolah tak memiliki penghuni. Tsuna berjalan ke arah UKS dan merebahkan diri disana

Sebenarnya alasan Tsuna tak ikut Yamamoto ke hutan adalah karna dia terkena sesuatu yang dikeluarkan bayangan yang mengejarnya tadi. Sepertinya dia keracunan. Dia sudah menahan rasa sakit itu dari tadi tapi dia sudah pada batasnya. Akan lebih aman menunggu Lal menjemputnya daripada dia harus merepotkan Yamamoto dan Ryohei

"apa yang kau lakukan disini herbivore?" tanya seseorang diambang pintu. Tsuna waspada kalau-kalau itu jubah hitam, namun dia malah menemukan sang ketua kedisiplinan Namimori Hibari kyoya berdiri disana "bukan karnivor?" Hibari mengetahui kekuatan Tsuna yang bahkan bisa memojokkan ketua tersebut

"Hibari-san? Kelihatannya aku keracunan, tubuhku mati rasa semua" ucap Tsuna merintih kesakitan

"kenapa kau disini? Bukankah harusnya kau berlari kepengungsian?" tanya Hibari. Tsuna memperhatikan Hibari yang mendekat ke lemari kaca yang sudah terguling di lantai. Dia mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa dipakai

"kau sendiri? Kau terluka cukup parah" Tsuna memperhatikan pakaian Hibari yang sudah sobek disana-sini dan banyak bercak darah. Bahkan tonfanya pun sedikit membengkok

"akan kuhukum mereka yang mengganggu ketertiban Namimori. Aku sedang mencari obat penahan sakit dan berencana menghabisi mereka lagi" ucap Hibari menemukan obat yang ia cari

"kau bisa mengalahkan mereka semua?" tanya Tsuna, Hibari tak menjawab

"ne... aku sudah memperhatikanmu selama ini tapi kurasa kau bukan murid biasa?" tanya Hibari menatap Tsuna yang bersandar pada tembok disebrangnya " aku ingin tahu apa kau punya kaitan dengan orang-orang itu?" tanya Hibari merujuk pada jubah hitam

"he..he..he..! kalau iya kenapa?" dan sebelum Tsuna sadari, Hibari sudah berada didepannya dengan tonfa yang menancap pada dinding disebelahnya sengaja meleset

"sayang sekali. Kuharap yang selanjutnya tak akan meleset" Hibari menyeringai pada Tsuna. Posisi mereka sangat dekat dan sudah pasti Tsuna akan mati bila diserang dalam jarak seperti itu apalagi dia tak bisa bergerak "jawab dengan serius" Hibari menarik tonfanya dan mengarahkannya ke leher Tsuna

"bercanda! Aku ada dipihak musuh dari mereka" jawab Tsuna mengejek Hibari. Hibari masih tak bergerak "aku bicara yang sejujurnya Hibari-san! Aku ingin sekali memusnahkan mereka. Begitu aku sampai di markas aku akan langsung membuat rencana untuk menghukum mereka"

"kalau begitu masukkan aku kedalamnya" ucap Hibari "aku percaya kau berkata yang sesungguhnya" ucap Hibari "dan aku sendiri yang akan memotong lehermu apabila kau berkhianat" ucapnya menempelkan tonfa miliknya ke leher Tsuna

"tonfa tak bisa memotong leher Hibari-san" sungguh ajaib Tsuna tak bergetar sedikitpun dalam situasi seperti ini "tapi aku memang berharap kau mau menjadi salah satu penjagaku. Berada disampingku untuk membuat dunia menjadi lebih baik" tangan Tsuna menarik sesuatu dari sakunya dan itu adalah cinciin Vongola "kalau memang Hibari-san ingin melakukannya berarti aku tak perlu menawarkannya lagi"

Hibari menarik tonfanya menjauh, mangambil cincinnya dan bangkit. Dia meletakkan cincin itu dijarinya "tentu saja. Karna aku tahu bisa mendapatkan hal menarik bila bersamamu" Hibari menyerahkan sesuatu pada Tsuna "ada yang bilang obat ini bisa menetralkan racun apa saja, cobalah!" Hibari menyerahkan sebuah kotak obat pada Tsuna

Setelah beberapa saat meminum obat itu, tubuh Tsuna bisa bergerak lagi meski terLalu lemah "sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu. Efek obat tak akan bekerja secepat itu" ucap Hibari melihat Tsuna yang berusaha berdiri

"tak bisa, aku harus segera pergi ke hutan dan berangkat ke Italia. Semakin cepat aku sampai disana akan semakin cepat aku mencari cara untuk melawan jubah hitam" ucap Tsuna mencoba berdiri namun terjatuh kembali. Sebelum terjatuh dia berhasil ditangkap oleh Hibari

"mendokusai!" ucap Hibari merebahkan Tsuna yang terlihat frustasi "tak ada pilihan lain" Hibari berjongkok membelakangi Tsuna. Menawarkan punggungnya untuk pemuda itu "akan lebih baik jika aku bisa menggigit mereka lebih cepat" Tsuna menerima ulurannya dan naik ke punggungnya

"ternyata Hibari-san bisa berbuat baik ya?" tanya Tsuna menggodanya. Mereka hanya diam sampai di pintu gerbang dimana terlihat Lal sedang berlari panik. Hibari menyerahkan Tsuna pada wanita itu dan mereka berlari ke hutan sambil Tsuna menjelaskan kenapa dia bisa jadi seperti ini

 **TRUE SKY**

 **Bagaimana? Alur kecepetan? Kurang seru? Gak jelas? Saya minta maaf karna sehubungan dengan kegiatan saya yang tak ada habis-habisnya, ini adalah alur terbaik yang bisa saya pikirkan. Saya mengerjakan ini ditengah kesibukan tugas yang diberikan guru saya, jadinya maaf kalau kacau**

 **Dichapter ini lebih ditekankan cerita tsuna didunia lain tapi berikutnya insyaallah akan lebih banyak timeline yang sekarang. Untuk mist, storm dan thunder akan dibahas di chapter depan.**

 **Saya akan berusaha yang terbaik untuk tetap melanjutkan cerita tapi saya tak bisa berjanji karna sekali lagi saya sudah kelas tiga dan harus mempersiapkan untuk ujian serta masa depan. Jadi mohon maaf kalau cerita saya tidak sesuai harapan. Saya harap kritik dan sarannya untuk mendukung perkembangan cerita. Tapi saya ingatkan lagi bahwa nilai bahasa indonesia saya sangat buruk sehingga tolong dimaklumi jika ada kesalahan grammar dll**

 **Terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fanfic saya yang membosankan. Semoga kita bersama bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi dari waktu ke waktu**

 **Akhir kata selamat menikmati**

 **SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER**

 **SAYOUNARA**


End file.
